Walt Works, les coulisses
by Delenya
Summary: Mérida, Jack, Raiponce, Elsa, Harold et Anna sont au lycée Walt Works et vivent une vie d'adolescents plus ou moins (extra)ordinaires. Et ici, on leur pose nos questions! Bienvenue dans les chapitres bonus de Walt Works! (fiction principale à avoir lu: 'Walt Works', voir sur mon profil) Interview/Super 6/Crossover Les Cinq Légendes, Dragons, Rebelle, Raiponce, La Reine des Neiges.
1. Interview 1

**-ATTENTION-** L'interview qui va suivre n'est pas une fanfiction à part entière mais un parallèle à  Walt Works, ma fanfiction principale. Bien entendu, vous pouvez lire ceci à part, mais ne m'agressez pas si certaines références à la fiction principale vous échappent.

Vous voulez lire Walt Works ? Suivre Jack, Mérida, Elsa, Raiponce, Anna et Harold à travers les couloirs de leur nouveau lycée et vivre leur vie en tant qu'adolescents plus ou moins normaux ? Alors rendez-vous sur mon profil pour aller lire l'histoire principale ! (déjà 8 chapitres en ligne au moment où j'écris ceci).

 **DISCLAIMER :** Comme toujours, les personnages appartiennent aux studios Disney/Pixar et Dreamworks. L'histoire, ainsi que ces petites interviews m'appartiennent!

(Avant de lire cette interview bonus, lisez au moins Walt works jusqu'au chapitre 8 pour ne subir aucun spoil)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Delenya :** Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! Delenya en direct des locaux de Walt Works, je suis aujourd'hui en compagnie de nos héros : voici Mérida Dunbroch ! Harold Haddock ! Raiponce Corona ! Elsa Arendelle ! Anna Arendelle ! Et enfin, Jack Frost !

 _Jack_ : Le meilleur pour la fin ! *rit*

 **Delenya** : Bien évidemment ! Bonjour à tous. J'espère que vous allez bien, et surtout que vous n'êtes pas trop stressés pour cette première fois ! Je vais donc vous poser plusieurs questions, vous n'avez qu'à me répondre le plus honnêtement possible, tout en restant vous-mêmes. On est okay ?

 _Tous_ : Okay !

 **Delenya** : Bien ! On va commencer cette interview par des petites questions sur vos goûts, vos habitudes, ce que vous aimez ou n'aimez pas du tout… première question, très basique, quelle est votre couleur préférée ?

 _Jack et Elsa_ : Bleu !

 _Jack_ : Non, c'est la mienne !

 _Elsa_ : Non la mienne !

 _Harold_ : Vert sapin, je dirai…

 _Mérida_ : Le rouge ! Et le turquoise, car c'est l'une des rares couleurs qui va bien avec mes cheveux…

 _Anna_ : L'orange pâle, pas un orange fluo ou agressif mais quelque chose d'assez doux. Les couleurs pastelles en général.

 _Raiponce_ : Je dirai le rose, même si j'aime pratiquement toutes les couleurs existantes dans ce monde, aha !

 **Delenya :** Tous les six, vous êtes clairement inséparables, ça crève les yeux. Mais en dehors des Super Six, comme vous vous nommez, qui sont les personnes avec qui vous vous entendez le mieux au sein de Walt Works ?

 _Harold_ : Je commence ? Très bien, hum… j'aime beaucoup Flynn, il est vraiment très sympa et très drôle, c'est toujours cool de rester avec lui. Je ne connais pas beaucoup les autres, j'ai discuté plusieurs fois avec le groupe de mécanique qui sont aussi très sympas, mais sans plus.

 _Elsa_ : C'est vrai que le groupe de méca est vraiment bien, Tadashi, Gogo, Honey Lemon, Wasabi et Fred sont vraiment gentils et on rigole bien avec eux pendant les heures de travaux pratiques. Je discute souvent avec Belle et Jane aussi, et Kida de temps à autre.

 _Mérida_ : J'ai déjà six abrutis à supporter, donc j'évite de chercher l'amitié avec tout le lycée. De notre classe, j'apprécie bien Adam et Jessie, de temps en temps je parle avec Ariel mais c'est plutôt Anna qui l'aime vraiment bien.

 _Jack_ : Adam ? Il est dans mon équipe de football, il m'a ruiné l'épaule la semaine dernière… et bien, comme Harold, j'adore Flynn ! J'ai enfin un coéquipier de non-travail en classe, et ça change d'Harold *clin d'œil moqueur en direction de son meilleur ami*. Je m'entends assez bien avec la classe, Jasmine et sa meilleure amie sont plutôt gentilles, après je reste aussi quelquefois avec l'équipe, c'est des bourrins mais on rigole vraiment bien ensemble !

 _Anna_ : Perso, j'aime beaucoup Ariel et Jessie dans la classe. Avec Mérida en plus, on pourrait créer un club de rousses plutôt cool *se met à rire*

 _Mérida_ : Même pas en rêve ! Tu veux qu'on porte des t-shirts assortis tant que tu y es ?

 _Anna_ : Enfin bref, j'aime bien les gens de la classe, et Hans est aussi très gentil et attentionné.

 _Raiponce_ : Plus qu'attentionné, cousine ! *elle rit*. Je m'entends bien avec toute la classe, Gogo, Honey et Jane sont vraiment adorables comme filles ! Flynn a l'air sympa aussi, même si je ne lui ai jamais vraiment parlé, et Tarzan qui fait arts plastiques est aussi vraiment gentil, même s'il a tendance à être un peu brusque.

 **Delenya** : Très bien ! Donc vous connaissez du monde apparemment, on a hâte d'en savoir plus ! Certains nous ont demandé quelles étaient vos matières préférées au lycée ou vos activités en dehors des cours. Alors ?

 _Mérida_ : Je pense que tout le monde est au courant, mais j'adore le tir à l'arc plus que tout ! J'aime beaucoup l'équitation, et les activités physiques en général. A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais été très scolaire comme fille, au grand désarroi de mes parents, ahah !

 _Raiponce_ : J'adore tout ce qui est artistique : danse, peinture, dessin, j'aime aussi lire toute sorte de livres ! En cours, j'aime surtout le français et les langues, ça me vient beaucoup plus facilement que les maths, par exemple. J'ai hor-reur des maths !

 _Jack_ : Ça, c'est clair ! Je me souviendrai toujours que tu n'as pas eu la moyenne au brevet de maths… ridicule !

*ils se mettent tous à rire, Raiponce rougit et tente de nier les faits*

 _Jack_ : Pour ma part, je ne suis pas très scolaire non plus. J'aime rire et faire rire, j'aime beaucoup le sport que j'ai choisi cette année, j'espère juste m'en sortir et trouver quelque chose qui me plaise assez et qui soit le plus éloigné possible des cours classiques.

 _Harold_ : Franchement, j'aime bien les cours. Je préfère quand on exerce de la pratique, comme en chimie ou en mécanique, mais j'aime bien aussi le français et les langues. Je lis beaucoup, des romans ou peu importe quoi, et j'aime bien bricoler, même si je ne sais jamais trop quoi faire avec ce que je bricole !

 _Anna_ : J'aime bien les matières scientifiques moi… les maths, la physique, j'aime surtout la bio ! Le corps humain, les maladies, je trouve ça super intéressant, si je devais choisir une matière ce serait ça ! Après, en dehors des cours, et bien… j'aime bien chanter et danser, même si je ne crois pas être particulièrement douée.

 _Elsa_ : Mais si, tu chantes vraiment bien Anna ! Comme ma sœur, j'aime bien chanter, même si je n'ose pas vraiment m'exprimer devant d'autres gens. En cours, je suis bonne dans presque toutes les matières, les maths, l'anglais, j'aime lire et écrire, même si j'ai beaucoup de mal en biologie et… et en sport surtout… je n'aime pas le sport, c'est vraiment une torture pour moi !

 _Jack_ : Je vais te faire faire des footings tous les samedis matins, tu vas voir !

 _Elsa_ *en rigolant* : Même pas en rêves, Jack !

 **Delenya** : Effectivement, vous êtes vraiment tous très différents ! J'espère que vous réussirez tous à vous en sortir avec ces cours. Nous allons finir avec une dernière petite question, un peu plus personnelle : si vous deviez décrire votre soirée parfaite, ce serait quoi ?

 _Elsa_ : Un bon chocolat chaud devant un film avec une personne que j'aime.

 _Mérida_ : Trop fleur bleue, ma Elsouche ! Une bonne soirée jeux vidéo-pizzas avec des amis, ou bien un cinéma, quelque chose d'assez relax, sans prises de têtes !

 _Harold_ : Je suis un peu comme Elsa, quelque chose de tranquille chez soi avec une personne qu'on aime, soit regarder un film ou se balader, quelque chose de simple.

 _Anna_ : Pour moi, ce serait plutôt quelque chose qui bouge, une fête avec plusieurs personnes où l'on peut danser, s'amuser et se lâcher avec des amis !

 _Jack_ : Anna la fêtarde, bah dis donc ! Moi j'opterai plutôt pour un ciné-mcdo si c'est avec des amis, ou un film et plus si affinités avec une fille que j'aime vraiment…

 _Mérida_ : Ouuuuuh, Jackounet se lâche aussi on dirait ! Jeune dévergondé !

*Les autres se mettent à rire*

 _Jack_ : Oh, allez, personne ne l'a dit mais je suis sûr que vous y avez tous pensé intérieurement !

 _Raiponce_ : Je suis un peu d'accord avec Jack, même si la personne que j'aime semble se faire attendre depuis bientôt seize ans… du coup, ma soirée parfaite serait une nuit à regarder les étoiles avec des musiques calmes, au chaud sous des plaids et dans les bras de quelqu'un qui me plaît et à qui je tiens. Voilà voilà, c'était mon côté romantique, aha !

 **Delenya** : Eh bien ! Je vois que vous avez tous une vision plutôt différente, c'est sympa ! Je suis contente d'en avoir appris plus sur vous.

 _Anna_ : Merci pour cette mini interview, c'était très cool!

 _Harold_ : C'est déjà terminé ?

 **Delenya** : Bon aller, rien que pour vous, une dernière question : McDonald, kebab, pizza ou KFC ?

 _Jack_ : Oh mon dieeeeu !

 _Mérida_ : Pitié pas ça… pas cette question… pitié ! *elle supplie l'intervieweuse presque à genoux*

 **Delenya** : Aller, ce n'est pas si terrible ! Anna ? Qu'en dis-tu ?

 _Anna_ : Argh, c'est vraiment compliqué tu sais… je dirai, McDonald ? Même si j'aime beaucoup les autres, rien ne peut battre les nuggets.

 _Raiponce_ : Alors là, je ne suis pas d'accord : les tenders du KFC sont bien meilleurs ! Mais par contre, je suis obligée de répondre pizza, car la quatre fromages de la pizzeria d'en face est vraiment dé-li-cieuse!

 _Harold_ : J'hésite vraiment… j'aime les quatre, c'est dur à départager… je dirai kebab, parce qu'on est sûr d'avoir assez mangé en en mangeant un !

 _Mérida_ : Vous me poignardez dans le cœur avec cette question… je suis forcée de répondre KFC, car le poulet avant tout.

 _Jack_ : Non, Mérida ! Ne rejoins pas leur camp maléfique ! Rejoins la team kebab avec Harold et moi !

 _Elsa_ : Désolée de vous abandonner mais je suis avec Anna : le Mcdo avant tout !

*ils commencent à partir en débat sur le pourcentage de graisse dans un nugget et sur les bienfaits du poulet sur le bonheur d'un être humain*

*Delenya décide de s'éclipser pour conclure l'interview, seule*

 **Delenya** : C'est sur cette note culinaire que nous nous quittons, j'espère que l'interview de nos amis vous aura plu ! Avez-vous des questions à leur poser, vous aussi ? Qu'aimeriez-vous savoir de Jack, Anna, Harold, Mérida, Raiponce et Elsa ? Demandez dans les commentaires, et peut-être que votre question fera partie de la prochaine interview bonus ! Je vous dis à très bientôt, et surtout n'oubliez pas de suivre nos héros à Walt Works ! Delenya, terminé.

* * *

Hey ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Trop long, trop court ? La mise en forme de l'interview, bonne ou mauvaise ? Dites-moi en review ce que je pourrai améliorer pour la prochaine fois. J'espère que cela vous aura plu, surtout n'hésitez pas à proposer vos questions dans les reviews des interviews mais aussi dans celles de Walt Works si vous le souhaitez (en indiquant simplement que c'est pour les interviews bonus).

Bref, je vous dis à très bientôt, et merci pour votre temps perdu à lire mes bêtises! ^^

- _Delenya_


	2. Interview 2

**DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages appartiennent aux studios d'animation Disney/Pixar et Dreamworks. En revanche, l'histoire est à moi ! Merci de ne pas plagier.

 **RAPPEL** : Cette interview est en parallèle de mon histoire principale _Walt Works_ , je vous conseille donc de lire d'abord la fiction principale jusqu'au chapitre 9 au risque de ne pas tout comprendre. Bien entendu, libre à vous de lire ceci à part !

Vous pouvez poser vos questions dans les commentaires, sachez que je les lis tous (si votre question n'a pas été prise, attendez la semaine suivante ! ^^)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Delenya** : Bonjour à toutes et à tous, ici Delenya ! Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour une nouvelle édition des interviews de Walt Works ! Cette semaine, nous sommes toujours en compagnie de nos héros favoris, j'ai nommé : Raiponce ! Anna ! Harold ! Jack ! Mérida et enfin Elsa ! Vous allez bien ?

 _Mérida_ : Super bien !

 **Delenya** : Votre dernière interview a été très appréciée, et les questions de vos lecteurs sont venues très nombreuses ! J'espère que vous êtes prêts à toutes y répondre ?

 _Jack_ : On est prêts, balancez la sauce !

 _Anna_ : Toujours prêts !

 **Delenya** : Très bien, alors c'est parti ! La première question, et non pas la plus simple : quel sera votre futur métier ? Qu'est-ce que vous aimeriez faire dans la vie ? Vous avez une idée précise ou vous avancez sans savoir où vous allez ?

 _Anna_ : J'aime beaucoup la biologie, les sciences en général et je m'intéresse de plus en plus à la médecine. Même si je sais que les études sont longues et plutôt difficiles, je suis en train de me poser la question et d'y réfléchir assez sérieusement.

 _Jack_ : Anna, médecin ? Bah dis donc… moi je n'ai pas d'idée précise, mais j'aimerai un métier où je suis plutôt libre de ce que je fais. Je n'aime pas vivre sous la contrainte. Un métier où je peux bouger et m'amuser en faisant quelque chose d'utile, ce serait le top !

 _Raiponce_ : J'aimerai faire quelque chose dans l'art. Je sais que c'est une branche assez floue et que peu de gens arrivent à vivre avec un métier d'artiste, mais j'aimerai réussir à faire quelque chose dans la peinture si possible.

 _Elsa_ : Je suis sûre que tu en serais capable ! Pour ma part, je ne sais pas du tout quoi faire… j'aime toutes les matières, même si j'ai quelques préférences pour l'anglais et les maths. J'aime bien dessiner de temps en temps mais je ne sais vraiment pas, il faudrait que je vois…

 _Mérida_ : Moi pareil, à la seule différence que je n'aime pas les cours aha ! J'aimerai être libre dans ce que je fais, comme Jack l'a dit. Quelque chose qui bouge, où je me sens bien et si possible où je suis proche de la nature.

 _Harold_ : Hum… je ne sais pas trop… probablement quelque chose de manuel, j'aime bien les cours mais j'aime beaucoup ce qui demande de la précision, de la pratique, et de la réflexion. J'aime bien la mécanique, même si je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais en faire… faudrait que je me renseigne !

 **Delenya** : Je vois, tout le monde a l'air d'avoir des idées assez vagues. Je vous comprends, moi-même j'ai du mal à trouver quoi faire ! Prochaine question beaucoup plus détendue, quel est votre super-héros de comics préféré ?

 _Jack_ : Batman ! Le héros le plus badass et stylé de tous les temps !

 _Elsa_ : Batman ? Vraiment ? Je ne le trouve pas si « stylé » que ça, en plus je l'ai trouvé trop sombre dans le dernier film.

 _Jack_ : C'est ça qui fait qu'il est le meilleur ! Il a des gadgets super, il est riche, il a une BATCAVE ! Le rêve !

 _Elsa_ : Moi je préfère Spiderman, et Captain America ! Et en super-héroïne, j'ai adoré Harley Quinn dans Suicide Squad, je pense que vous aviez remarqué ! Même si ce n'est pas vraiment une « héroïne » à proprement parler en fait…

 _Harold_ : En même temps, Margot Robbie est vraiment… enfin, bref, personnellement, mon super-héros préféré c'est Iron Man, parce qu'il est riche, intelligent, et qu'il a des armures absolument géniales.

 _Mérida_ : Wonder Woman ! Enfin une femme magnifique qui arrive à botter le derrière à quelques méchants. J'ai hâte de voir son film d'ailleurs. Et sinon, Hawkeye, parce que j'adorerais tirer aussi bien que lui avec un arc.

 _Anna_ : J'aime beaucoup Superman parce que Henry Cavill est un homme absolument MA-GNI-FIQUE, et que c'est le super-héros invincible par excellence.

 _Jack_ : Surcoté !

 _Anna_ : N'importe quoi !

 _Jack_ : Sur-co-tééé !

 _Raiponce_ : Taisez-vous vous deux ! Le meilleur c'est Bucky ! Il a un bras mécanique surpuissant, son meilleur ami c'est Captain America et c'est un maître du combat, j'adore. Et comme Elsa, j'adore aussi Spiderman.

 _Mérida_ : Et Deadpool ! Deadpool est génial !

 _Harold_ : Je suis d'accord, Deadpool était vraiment le plus cool. Et en plus ça rime aha !

 **Delenya** : Tient, Harold, pendant que je t'ai sous la main : une question t'a été posée par une de nos lectrices. Tu nous as dit la dernière fois que tu aimais lire, alors quel est ton livre préféré ?

 _Harold_ : Rien que pour moi ? Ca alors, je suis flatté aha ! Eh bien, je ne sais pas trop… je lis beaucoup de choses, je pense que ma saga littéraire préférée reste Harry Potter, mais je pense qu'en livre seul, mon préféré est… hum… La Mécanique du Cœur sans doute. Je l'avais lu quand j'étais petit, enfin… plus petit que ça, et j'avais adoré l'histoire et surtout la fin qui m'avais assez surpris, dans le bon sens du terme. Donc pour répondre, la Mécanique du Cœur, voilà !

 **Delenya** : Très bien ! C'est vrai que c'est un très bon livre. Une autre question littéraire…

 _Mérida_ : Oh non, pitié arrêtez ça…

 **Delenya** : Oh aller Mérida, c'est génial de lire ! La question est donc : lisez-vous des mangas et si oui, lesquels ?

 _Harold et Jack en chœur_ : DRAGON BALL Z !

 _Harold_ : Le manga de notre enfance !

 _Jack_ : Des après-midis entiers passés devant les épisodes !

 _Harold_ : J'ai lu les quarante-deux mangas au moins dix fois.

 _Jack_ : Moi, deux fois, mais c'est déjà pas mal !

 **Delenya** : Ok, très bien, vous avez des bons goûts dites donc, et vous les filles ?

 _Elsa_ : Eh bien, j'ai lu aussi les Dragon Ball Z quand j'étais petite.

*les deux garçons la regardent bouche bée, choqués qu'elle ne leur en ai jamais parlé avant*

 _Elsa_ : Et j'ai aussi lu les Tokyo Mew Mew, parce que je regardais l'animé à la télé.

 _Anna_ : Oh ouiii on regardait tout le temps ça chez papi et mamie ! Et bien, je ne lis pas de mangas mais comme Elsa, je regardais des animés japonais comme les Mew Mew ou encore Magical Dorémi.

 _Raiponce_ : Personnellement, je ne suis pas trop mangas. Ce n'est pas trop mon genre, je préfère encore les comics ou les BD, je trouve les dessins des mangas trop exagérés.

 _Mérida_ : Justement, c'est le but Punzie ! J'en ai lu quelques-uns quand j'étais plus jeune et encore maintenant j'en lis de temps en temps, j'avais commencé Naruto sans jamais trop accroché, j'ai lu tous les DBZ, et quelques mangas de 'filles' comme Fruits Baskets. J'aimais beaucoup DORAemon aussi, un manga avec un chat robot qui s'occupe d'un enfant, enfin c'était plutôt drôle aha !

*Jack et Harold s'amusent à crier 'fuuuusioooooon' tout en faisant les gestes ridicules tels les personnages de Dragon Ball Z*

*Mérida leur passe un savon, Jack la compare à Bulma et se rassoit en boudant*

 **Delenya** : Je vois ! Moi-même, j'aime plutôt bien les mangas. On va finir sur une dernière question un peu plus personnelle, je pense que ça va plaire à certains : quel est votre plus grand rêve ? Mérida ? Tu commences ?

 _Mérida_ : Oulala… mon plus grand rêve ? Heu, alors déjà, que Jack se dote d'un cerveau en état de fonctionner, ce serait vraiment un soulagement pour l'humanité.

*Jack lui jette un regard noir*

*Mérida lui tire la langue avant de se reporter vers la question*

 _Mérida_ : Plus sérieusement, je ne sais pas vraiment, je n'y ai jamais réfléchi. Une chose que j'ai toujours rêvé de faire, ce serait de voler, voler dans les airs sans rien pour me guider ou me ramener au sol. Ce doit être le summum de la liberté de pouvoir voler comme ça dans les airs !

 _Jack_ : Un jour je te pousserai du troisième étage du lycée, tu vas voir comme tu vas voler !

*il la pousse gentiment en riant*

 _Jack_ : Mon rêve à moi serait de réussir à avoir la fille que j'aime rien que pour moi, une fille qui me verrait tel que je suis, qui m'apprécierait pour ce que je suis et que j'aimerais de tout mon cœur.

 _Anna_ : Oooh, c'est mignon ! Cette fille aurait-elle un nom ?

 _Jack_ : Ca, c'est un secret ma chère !

 _Anna_ : Roh, rabat-joie ! Je ne pense pas vraiment avoir de rêve, juste vivre une vie heureuse, ça compte comme un rêve ça ? Non ? Bon ben, faire un grand bal avec pleins de personnes et de belles robes, c'est très 'conte de fée ' mais je pense que ce serait absolument génial !

 _Elsa_ : Je ne sais pas vraiment non plus, je pense que j'aimerai pouvoir faire quelque chose en étant moi-même, et garder tous les gens que j'aime autour de moi. Mon rêve serait d'être libre et de ne plus avoir peur de tout perdre du jour au lendemain.

*tout le monde se penche pour faire un énorme câlin à celle-ci*

 _Harold_ : Je pense que mon plus grand rêve serait de trouver ma voie, de trouver quelque chose dans lequel je me sente à ma place, où j'aurais une utilité. J'aimerai faire partie de quelque chose d'énorme, quelque chose où je saurais me faire respecter et où je pourrais être moi, un peu comme Elsa l'a dit.

*petit regard de compréhension entre les deux amis*

 _Raiponce_ : Oh, je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler devant tout le monde…

 **Tous** : Ooooooh !

 _Jack_ : Allez Punzie, c'est rien ! On ne te jugera pas, hein !

 _Raiponce_ : Bon alors… C'est très fleur bleue, vraiment… j'aimerai assister à un lâcher de lanterne. Mes parents m'ont dit que le jour de ma naissance, il y a eu un gigantesque lâché de lanterne non loin de la ville, et qu'ils y ont vu un signe. Alors, je ne peux m'empêcher de croire que cela était… pour moi ? Enfin, pas vraiment 'pour' moi, mais d'une certaine manière, elles étaient là en même temps que moi alors… enfin voilà, j'aimerai assister à cela au moins une fois dans ma vie. En plus ça doit être absolument magnifique à voir !

 _Anna_ : Je suis d'accord, ce doit être merveilleux ! Tu ne nous as jamais raconté cette histoire de lanternes ?

 _Raiponce_ : C'était mon petit secret à moi ?

 **Delenya** : Très joli. J'espère vraiment que vous réussirez à réaliser vos rêves, ils sont tous aussi beaux les uns que les autres. En tout cas, voilà que l'interview touche à sa fin, nous allons devoir nous quitter et se donner rendez-vous à la semaine prochaine !

 _Elsa_ : Ces interviews passent vraiment beaucoup trop vite.

 _Mérida_ : C'est vrai ! J'ai l'impression que l'on vient à peine de commencer !

 **Delenya** : Ne vous en faites pas, je serai bientôt de retour avec de nouvelles questions de vos lecteurs ! A bientôt les Super Six !

 **Tous** : A bientôt !

 **Delenya** : Et voici la fin de ce deuxième bonus de Walt Works. J'espère que les réponses de nos amis vous auront appris plus de choses sur eux ! Que voudriez-vous savoir sur eux, maintenant ? Posez toutes vos questions dans les commentaires et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur cette interview ! Peut-être que votre question paraîtra dans les prochaines semaines ! Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine, et je vous dis à très très très bientôt pour un nouveau numéro des coulisses de Walt Works. Delenya, terminé !


	3. Interview 3

Coucou vous !

Voici rien que pour vous la troisième édition des interviews de Walt Works. Cette fois-ci, faites attention de bien avoir lu les chapitres 1 à 10 de Walt Works pour bien tout comprendre (même si vous pouvez lire ceci sans avoir lu Walt Works, c'est comme vous le sentez.)

 **DISCLAIMER** : Les persos appartiennent aux studios d'animation Disney/Pixar et Dreamworks. L'histoire et l'écrit sont de moi ^^

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

 **Delenya** : Bonjour et bonsoir tout le monde ! Je suis Delenya et nous voici en direct pour une nouvelle interview dans les coulisses de Walt Works ! Comme pour les semaines précédentes, je suis en compagnie de nos Super Six, voici venir Mérida, Elsa, Raiponce, Jack, Harold, et enfin Anna ! Vous allez bien ?

 _Anna_ : Je suis é-pui-sée, mais ça va super !

 _Harold_ : Ca va bien, c'est toujours super cool de se retrouver pour ces espèces d'interviews, je trouve ça marrant !

 _Jack_ : Faudrait penser à arrêter, il va commencer à prendre la grosse tête !

 **Delenya** : Oh, je ne compte pas arrêter maintenant : il y a encore bien trop de choses à savoir sur vous ! Cette semaine, je vais vous poser quelques questions de nos lecteurs, j'espère que vous êtes prêts ?

 _Elsa_ : Toujours prête.

 _Jack_ : Go !

 **Delenya** : Première question pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche, quelle est votre pâtisserie préférée ?

 _Mérida_ : Vous continuez à me faire souffrir éternellement…

 _Harold_ : Oh… juste pâtisserie ? Ou dessert en général ça va aussi ?

 **Delenya** : Je ne sais pas trop, une pâtisserie est souvent un dessert non ? Répondez comme vous le sentez !

 _Elsa_ : Personnellement, ma pâtisserie préférée est la tarte au citron meringuée. J'adore le citron !

 _Raiponce_ : Eurk, parfois je me demande comment on peut être de la même famille… le citron ça pique !

 _Elsa_ : N'importe quoi !

 _Raiponce_ : Ma pâtisserie préférée doit être, hum… les muffins ? C'est une pâtisserie ça ? J'adore les muffins : chocolat, vanille, mûre, je pourrais en manger des centaines et des centaines !

 _Jack_ : C'est un coup à prendre beaucoup de kilos, ça… moi j'adore les éclairs, surtout au caramel.

 _Harold_ : T'es pas un vrai ! Les meilleurs sont ceux au chocolat. Mais sinon, ce que je préfère, c'est les macarons.

 _Mérida_ : Je suis totalement d'accord. Les macarons et les meringues, je pourrais tuer rien que pour en avoir une bouchée !

 _Anna_ : Le meilleur dessert, c'est la tarte aux pommes. Surtout celle de mamie ! Et sinon, j'aime bien la galette des rois, c'est dommage qu'il n'y en ait qu'une seule fois par an.

 _Mérida_ : Ca y est, j'ai faim…

 **Delenya** : Je suis plutôt d'accord avec vous tous, même si Elsa a bien raison pour la tarte au citron. Toujours pour connaître un peu vos goûts, quel est votre jeu vidéo préféré ?

*Jack et Harold échangent un regard*

 _Jack et Harold_ : Pokémon !

 _Harold_ : Attrapez les touuuus…

 _Jack_ (avec une voix suraiguë et fausse) : ENSEMBLE POUR LA VICTOIRE !

 _Mérida_ : Vous me fatiguez… hum, je dirai GTA, les jeux d'action, j'y joue souvent avec mes petits frères et parfois avec les deux enfants ici présents.

 _Elsa_ : Je ne joue pas énormément aux jeux vidéo mais j'aime bien les jeux sur les consoles portables. Je joue parfois à la DS, surtout à Animal Crossing et aux jeux Professeur Layton.

 _Jack_ : Chiant.

 _Elsa_ : N'importe quoi ! Je préfère largement jouer à cela plutôt que de passer des heures à réfléchir à des stratégies pour gagner un badge d'arène !

 _Jack_ : Pfff, hérétique !

 _Anna_ : Je ne joue presque jamais aux jeux vidéo mais j'aime bien les jeux où on peut être à plusieurs, comme les Mario ou encore Just Dance, des trucs comme ça.

 _Raiponce_ : Comme Mérida, j'aime bien les jeux d'action même si je suis particulièrement nulle. Je n'ai pas de jeux à la maison donc j'y joue surtout quand je suis chez Jack ou Mér'.

 _Jack et Mérida_ : Squatteuse !

 _Raiponce_ : N'importe quoi.

 **Delenya** : Je vois ! Une autre question sur vos goûts, quelle est votre série préférée ?

 _Jack_ : TIN TIN TINTINTIN TIN TINTINTIN TIN TINTINTIN TIN

 _Mérida_ : TAAAAAA DAAAA TADADAAAA DAAAA TADADA

 _Harold_ : tin tintintin tin, tintintin tin tintintin tin tintin….

 _Anna_ : Game of throooooooones!

 **Delenya** : Vous regardez tous cette série?

 _Elsa_ : Tous ! Et c'est un chef d'œuvre.

 _Raiponce_ : C'est la meilleure série de tous les temps et de l'univers.

 **Delenya** : Et vous regardez d'autres séries à part celles-ci ?

 _Elsa_ : Je regarde Once Upon A Time aussi, et parfois Anna et Raiponce regardent avec moi.

 _Raiponce_ : Perso, je regarde The 100, Scream Queens, et j'ai commencé Reign il y a pas longtemps. J'aurais aimé commencer Vikings, mais j'ai été assez prise par le temps dernièrement.

 _Jack_ : On regarde aussi The Walking Dead avec Anna et Harold, et la dernière saison à l'air franchement pas mal du tout.

 _Anna_ : Aaaaah tais-toi ! Tais-toi je t'en supplie, j'ai pas eu le temps de voir le dernier !

 _Jack_ : Ah bon ?

*ce dernier court après Anna pour lui révéler ce qu'il se passe dans le fameux épisode*

 _Mérida_ : J'aime bien les vieilles séries que tout le monde connaît, comme Malcolm, Friends ou des séries drôles dans le genre. Les Simpson aussi, je crois avoir vu tous les épisodes au moins deux fois aha !

 _Harold_ : Je regarde aussi The Big Bang theory de temps à autres, mais sinon c'est tout.

 **Delenya** : Je crois qu'Anna est trop occupée pour répondre, vous pouvez les rappeler pour qu'on passe à la question suivante ?

 _Mérida_ : Je fais du babysitting…

*elle se lève et fait en sorte de les asseoir sur leur chaise de force, avant de se rasseoir elle-même*

 **Delenya** : Très bien ! On passe maintenant à la grosse question un peu plus sérieuse : supposons qu'un jour vous deveniez parents, comment aimeriez-vous appeler vos enfants ? Fille et garçon ?

 _Mérida_ : J'ai déjà cinq enfants dont je dois m'occuper alors que ce ne sont pas les miens, alors je n'ai jamais vraiment réfléchi au nom des petits monstres qui viendront gâcher mon sommeil dans plus d'une quinzaine d'années.

 **Delenya** : Vraiment pas du tout ? Même pas un prénom que tu aimes bien, juste comme ça ?

 _Mérida_ : Hum… j'aime bien le prénom Lukas, sinon c'est tout. Les prénoms de fille sont tous les mêmes je trouve…

 _Raiponce_ : Bien sûr que non ! J'adore le prénom Daphné pour une fille, je trouve ça joli. Pour un garçon je ne sais pas trop, j'aime beaucoup Elliott.

 _Harold_ : Elliott ? On dirait le nom d'un gamin turbulent qui n'arrête pas de faire des conneries et de s'écorcher de partout en se cassant la figure, pardon pour les Elliott qui lisent ceci… je dois dire que je n'ai jamais réfléchi à cette question, je vis dans l'instant présent, enfin je suppose, aha ! Quand j'étais petit, j'aurais aimé m'appeler William car c'était le nom d'un personnage que j'aimais beaucoup dans un dessin animé, et que je n'aimais pas beaucoup mon prénom. Mais sinon, si un jour j'ai des enfants, je ne sais pas trop. Je pense que c'est quelque chose qui se décide sur le moment, et avec la personne qui partage la parenté aussi.

 _Elsa_ : Il y a toujours eu deux prénoms que j'adore tout particulièrement… pour un garçon, je pense que ce serait Peter, parce que c'est vraiment un beau prénom. J'aime les prénoms de ce genre-là, les prénoms d'origine anglaise. Et pour une fille, ce n'est pas très courant mais j'aime bien le prénom Coraline.

 _Jack_ : C'est vrai pour Peter ? J'aime bien ce prénom aussi, mais comme les autres, je n'ai jamais pensé aux prénoms de futurs enfants qui n'existent pas… je n'ai même jamais réfléchi à savoir si je voulais des enfants plus tard ou pas, je me dis qu'on n'a que quinze ans et qu'on a largement le temps d'y réfléchir.

 _Anna_ : J'aime les prénoms courts, comme Léo ou Sam, ou Mia aussi, je trouve ça mignon.

 _Mérida_ : On dirait un prénom de chat !

 _Anna_ : Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Depuis quand Mia est un prénom de chat ?

 _Mérida_ : Je sais pas, ça fait chat comme prénom.

 _Anna_ *pas convaincue* : … si tu le dis.

 **Delenya** : Très bien, je vois. Vous voulez une dernière petite question pour la fin ? Ou vous en avez déjà marre ?

 _Jack_ : Déjà une dernière ! Roh, mais c'est vraiment trop rapide ces interviews !

 _Raiponce_ : Encore une dernière !

 **Delenya** : Aha ! d'accord… dans ce cas, quelle est votre saison préférée?

 _Jack_ : Notre saison préférée de quoi ?

 **Delenya** : Comment ça de quoi ?

 _Jack_ : Ben.. de quelle série ?

 _Harold_ : Jack… tu plaisantes là ?

 _Raiponce_ : Les saisons de l'année, abruti ! Automne, printemps, tout ça !

 _Jack_ : Aaaaah d'accord ! Je suis désolé, c'est vrai que je me sens bête maintenant…

*il rit tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux*

 _Mérida_ : Tu l'es. Ma saison préférée est l'automne, parce que j'adore les couleurs que prennent les feuilles durant cette période. Et puis j'adore me promener dans la forêt en automne avec Angus, donc automne !

 _Jack_ : Tu dis juste ça parce que les feuilles te rappellent tes cheveux de rousse. *elle lui met une claque sur l'épaule*. J'aime beaucoup l'hiver mais seulement lorsqu'il y a de la neige, parce que c'est très beau et qu'on peut en lancer sur les gens.

 _Anna_ : J'adore l'été, avec le soleil, la chaleur, quand on peut sortir en shorts avec des lunettes de soleil, qu'on peut passer la journée à se baigner, passer des nuits dehors à regarder les étoiles… c'est vraiment la plus belle saison et celle où on peut s'amuser le plus à mes yeux.

 _Raiponce_ : Je trouve qu'en été il fait trop chaud justement, du coup je préfère le printemps. On voit toutes les fleurs pousser, il fait de nouveau bon dehors, on peut sortir et se promener sans se prendre la pluie et ça c'est top.

 _Harold_ : Je suis d'accord avec Raiponce, le printemps c'est plutôt cool, mais j'aime bien l'automne aussi. Les saisons intermédiaires sont les meilleures, quand il ne fait ni trop chaud ni trop froid.

 _Elsa_ : Ma saison préférée est l'hiver aussi, parce que je ne supporte pas du tout la chaleur. En été, je transpire, je suis toute rouge et la chaleur est trop étouffante pour faire quoi que ce soit. Je préfère largement l'hiver avec la neige, la glace, l'ambiance de Noël, les flocons qui tombent… je trouve ça reposant.

 _Anna_ : Tu es vraiment bizarre. Ça doit venir du fait que tu as été adoptée…

 _Elsa_ : Gneu, c'est toi l'adoptée ici ma sœur !

*Anna lui tire la langue avant de rire*

 **Delenya** : Et bien merci beaucoup pour vos réponses ! Ce fut une bonne petite interview, je suis contente que vous y ayez participé. A bientôt les Super Six, bye !

 _Tous_ : Byyye !

 **Delenya** : Et voici la fin de cette troisième interview ! J'espère que les réponses de nos amis vous auront plu ! N'hésitez pas à poser vos questions dans les reviews de cette interview, et si l'une de vos questions n'est pas encore passée, ne vous faites pas de souci : cela viendra ! Je vous dis à très très très bientôt pour interroger de nouveau vos héros ! Delenya, terminé !


	4. Interview 4

Bonjour/ bonsoir tout le monde !

Voici pour vous le quatrième volet des bonus de Walt Works, qui sont comme toujours en parallèle de l'histoire principale : ' _Walt Works_ ' (voir sur mon profil). Pour cette interview, je vous conseille d'avoir lu la fiction principale jusqu'au chapitre 12 pour ne rien rater !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ce bonus vous plaise. N'hésitez pas à poser vos questions dans les reviews !

 **DISCLAIMER** : Les persos appartiennent aux studios d'animation Disney/Pixar et Dreamworks. L'histoire et l'écrit sont de moi, merci de ne pas plagier!

* * *

 **Delenya** : Bonjour à toutes et à tous, et bienvenue dans les coulisses de Walt Works ! Nous nous trouvons dans un endroit un peu spécial, en effet nous voici dans la chambre 247 où réside monsieur Jack Frost, qui nous a bien fait peur la dernière fois !

 _Jack_ : Eh oui, désolé ! Mais je vais mieux, ne vous en faites pas.

 **Delenya** : En effet, ou sinon cette interview n'aurait même pas eu lieu. Nous saluons également nos filles préférées, je parle bien entendu d'Elsa, Raiponce, Mérida et Anna, et enfin notre petit dernier, Harold !

 _Harold_ : Bien sûr, le meilleur pour la fin.

 **Delenya** : Mais oui, mais oui. Vous allez bien ? C'était une semaine éprouvante pour tout le monde je crois, n'est-ce pas ?

 _Anna_ : Oh que oui… cela fait des jours que je ne dors pas bien du tout.

 _Elsa_ : On avait tous très peur, c'était assez stressant comme situation.

 _Jack_ : Je suis heureux de voir qu'en étant dans le coma, les gens continuent de penser et de s'inquiéter pour moi.

*Raiponce lui assène une claque derrière la tête* *Mérida et Harold en rajoutent deux autres*

 _Raiponce_ : Si tu t'avises de recommencer quelque chose de pareil, je te tue.

 _Jack_ : Eh oh ! On ne frappe pas un être humain en convalescence !

 **Delenya** : Jack est rétabli, c'est le plus important. On a eu droit à beaucoup de surnaturel ces derniers jours : vous pouvez nous en parler un peu ? Les filles ou Jack ?

 _Jack_ : Eh bien… je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cette chute, personne ne s'y attendait je pense, et je m'attendais encore moins à me réveiller avec… des pouvoirs magiques ? Est-ce que je suis l'équivalent masculin de Killer Frost maintenant ? En tout cas, c'est vraiment génial et je suis content de ce que je suis devenu, et ça grâce à mes deux 'sorcières bien-aimées', Punzie et Elsa.

*les deux jeunes filles se sourient*

 **Delenya** : Très touchant. On va donc maintenant passer aux questions, portées sur les fêtes de fin d'année ! Pour commencer, qu'est-ce que vous avez commandé pour Noël ?

 _Anna_ : Seulement un parfum, parce que le mien est vide depuis longtemps, et ensuite je laisse la place aux surprises ! J'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut sinon.

 _Raiponce_ : Je n'ai presque plus de peinture alors j'espère en recevoir, mais sinon rien de spécial.

 _Jack_ : Eh bien, j'ai négocié avec ma mère pour qu'elle m'achète une 3DS, histoire d'avoir le dernier jeu Pokémon, et je pense que ce sera déjà pas mal !

 _Mérida_ : Jack, tu es un enfant… je n'ai rien demandé puisque je ne voulais rien en particulier non plus, donc je verrai bien ce que j'aurai !

 _Elsa_ : J'ai simplement demandé des livres, même s'il faut déjà que je finisse ceux que je lis actuellement.

 _Harold_ : Hm… je ne voulais rien de spécial mais je me suis souvenu que mes vêtements ne m'allaient plus. Depuis l'été dernier, j'ai pris presque dix centimètres ! Et presque tous mes hauts sont devenus trop petits, alors j'irai sans doute faire les magasins bientôt.

 _Raiponce_ : Oh tu nous emmèneras ? Pour qu'on te conseille !

 _Harold_ : Ahah, oui si tu veux !

 _Mérida_ : C'est vrai que t'as vachement grandi...

 _Harold_ : Ou alors c'est toi qui rapetisse ?

*elle lui tire la langue*

 **Delenya** : Une question qui n'a rien à voir, mais quel est votre film préféré ? Et éventuellement pourquoi ?

 _Jack_ : Avatar ! Ce film est un pur chef d'œuvre, il est absolument magnifique et j'adore le monde et l'histoire qu'ils ont réussis à créer. Et puis les musiques sont hyper cool.

 _Harold_ : Je pense que mon film préféré est… hum… en fait je n'en ai aucune idée, je ne regarde pas souvent de film, mais j'aime beaucoup Iron Man, déjà pour le personnage qui est très drôle et complexe, et aussi parce que j'adore les armures. Je veux une des armures de Tony Stark…

 _Mérida_ : Si un jour tu en as une, je veux l'essayer ! J'aime bien les films de superhéros aussi, mais mon film préféré de tous les temps reste quand même Star Wars ! C'est une saga entière mais tous les films sont… waaaaaaouh ! Et Anakin Skywalker est vraiment HYPER attirant et stylé au possible.

 _Harold_ : Dark Vador ? Sans rire, tu me déçois Mér' !

 _Mérida_ : Pas quand il devient psychopathe, avant ! Quand il était jeune.

 _Harold_ : Hum, mouais.

 _Elsa_ : J'adore le film 'La machine à explorer le temps', celui de 2002. J'aime beaucoup les morales qu'ils tentent de nous faire comprendre, et même s'il commence à devenir vieillot j'adore le regarder en boucle et en boucle.

 _Anna_ : Ma saga de films préférée est celle de Pirates des Caraïbes. J'adore Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom, tous les acteurs qui jouent dedans ! Et l'histoire est toujours intéressante dans ces films.

 _Raiponce_ : Je termine en disant que le meilleur film est Mamma Mia.

 _Mérida_ : Oh non, pitié… ils chantent tout au long du film, c'est absolument insupportable !

 _Raiponce_ : Mais bien sûr que non ! C'est justement ça qui est génial ! En plus, ce sont les musiques d'ABBA, et le film est vraiment drôle, je le trouve génial. Dès que je m'ennuie ou que je ne me sens pas bien, je mets ce film et je suis sûre de danser dans tous les sens en chantant à tue-tête.

 _Jack_ : Par tous les dieux… je ne veux jamais voir ça de toute ma vie.

 _Raiponce_ : Gné ! *elle lui donne une claque sur l'épaule*

 _Harold_ : Ah ! J'ai oublié de dire les Harry Potter aussi !

 _Elsa_ : Mince ! Moi aussi ! Mais c'est tellement évident qu'on n'a pas besoin de le dire voyons.

 _Harold_ : Oui, ça doit être ça ahah !

 **Delenya** : Très bien ! Comme d'habitude, vous avez toujours des goûts assez opposés les uns des autres. Pour revenir sur le thème des fêtes, où fêtez-vous Noël cette année ?

 _Elsa_ : On part quelques jours dans la maison familiale chez nos grands-parents avec les filles, puisque c'est la seule famille qui nous reste. On risque de s'ennuyer un peu, mais ça fait toujours du bien de revoir les gens de notre famille que l'on ne voit pas souvent.

 _Jack_ : Je fais le réveillon avec ma mère et ma sœur, et le lendemain on le fête avec Harold, Mérida et leurs familles.

 _Harold_ : Je risque de venir chez toi au réveillon, Jack, mon père n'est pas sûr d'être rentré à temps.

 _Jack_ : Parfait !

 _Mérida_ : Je passe le réveillon chez ma grand-mère et toute ma famille, et le 25 avec ces deux abrutis, accompagnés par la présence de mes monstres de frères. Je pense sérieusement à m'enfermer dans ma chambre jusqu'à la rentrée des classes…

 _Jack_ : Mais non voyons…

 _Harold_ : Tu sais bien que tu nous adores !

 _Raiponce_ : Bonne chance Mér…

*ils se mettent tous à rire*

 **Delenya** : Vous aimez les fêtes de Noël ?

 _Mérida_ : Non. Faut acheter douze mille cadeaux à toute la planète, on mange comme des vaches pendant trois jours et je dois supporter toute ma famille pendant le repas le plus interminable de toute mon existence. Me supporter au quotidien c'est déjà dur, mais ma famille est encore pire que moi. Et le pire, c'est qu'ils sont nombreux.

 _Jack_ : Attend… tu veux dire… qu'il y en a d'autres ? D'autres encore pire que toi ? C'est possible ?

 _Mérida_ : Je vais t'assassiner dans ton sommeil Frost… vraiment, un jour je le ferai.

 _Jack_ : Mais non, tu m'aimes trop.

*il lui prend la tête et lui fait une savonnette*

 _Elsa_ : J'adore l'ambiance des fêtes de fin d'année, tout le monde s'offre des cadeaux, rit ensemble, se retrouve… et il y a l'avantage de la neige, et j'adore la neige.

 _Harold_ : On se demande pourquoi !

 _Anna_ : C'est vrai que maintenant, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu préfères l'hiver !

 **Delenya** : C'est sûr que ces révélations nous permettent de mieux comprendre un paquet de choses. Vous avez une idée de ce que vous allez faire pour le Nouvel an ?

 _Harold_ : Une fille de notre classe nous a tous invités à une énorme soirée chez elle, on avait oublié de vous le dire les filles d'ailleurs.

 _Mérida_ : Sérieux ? Qui ça ?

 _Jack_ : Jasmine Agrabah. Elle est vraiment très… gentille, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

 _Elsa_ : Désespérant…

 _Raiponce_ : Ouais, c'est de pire en pire. Je regrette d'avoir sauvé ça.

 _Jack_ : Eh oh ! Je plaisante les filles, plai-sante ! Nan, franchement elle est sympa, elle a une maison gigantesque et elle a invité presque tous les gens qui sont en seconde dans notre lycée, ça peut être sympa ?

 _Anna_ : Moi ça me va !

 _Mérida_ : Ca peut être sympa.

 _Elsa_ : Oui, pourquoi pas.

 _Raiponce_ : Tant qu'on peut danser, ça me va ! Et c'est vrai que Jasmine a l'air sympa, je lui ai parlé quelques fois au club de danse.

 _Harold_ : Eh bien voilà, nous fêtons le Nouvel An chez Jasmine ! Et si jamais ça se passe mal, j'imagine que vous viendrez encore squatter chez moi ?

 _Jack_ : Tu sais très bien que ta maison est notre squatte de prédilection, mon petit Harold ! Et on ne peut pas se passer de toi.

 _Harold_ : Profiteurs.

 **Delenya** : J'espère en tout cas que vous nous raconterez vos fêtes, et que vous vous amuserez bien ! Sur ce, je vais vous laisser. Repose-toi bien Jack, et prenez tous soin de vous. Je vous donne donc rendez-vous un peu avant la nouvelle année pour la dernière interview de cette année 2016 !

 _Elsa_ : Merci beaucoup Delenya ! A toi aussi !

 _Raiponce_ : Et joyeux Noël à tous les lecteurs !

 _Jack_ : N'oubliez pas de nous poser vos questions. Ça nous permet de découvrir quelques petites choses sur certains d'entre nous !

 _Mérida_ : Ciao, la bise !

 **Delenya** : J'ai légèrement l'impression que vous faites mon travail à ma place, là. Je termine en vous rappelant que si vos questions n'ont pas encore été posées, elles le seront dans les prochaines interviews ! Je vous dis à très bientôt en espérant que cette interview-ci vous ai plu, passez de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, et à bientôt ! Delenya, terminé.


	5. Interview 5

**Delenya** : Bonjour et bonsoir à tous, et bienvenue dans cette cinquième édition des coulisses de Walt Works, en compagnie de nos élèves préférés. Vous allez bien ?

 _Harold_ : Très, très bien.

 _Raiponce_ : On ne peut mieux !

 _Anna_ : Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas retrouvés ici, donc ça fait du bien de revenir ! On a hâte de voir les nouvelles questions.

 **Delenya** : Et vous avez bien raison, parce qu'il y en a beaucoup, dont plusieurs assez difficiles à répondre. Vous êtes prêts ?

 _Tous_ : Prêts !

 **Delenya** : Alors… pour commencer, si vous pouviez avoir des pouvoirs magiques, quels seraient-ils et pourquoi ? Autres que ceux que vous possédez déjà, naturellement.

 _Jack_ : Avoir des pouvoirs de glace, c'est vraiment génial mais si je pouvais choisir quelque chose d'autre, ce serait sûrement la vitesse. Comme Quicksilver ou Flash, vous voyez ? Même si le fait de pouvoir voler est déjà plutôt pas mal…

 _Raiponce_ : Attends… quoi ? Tu arrives à voler ? Et tu ne nous as rien dit ?

 _Jack_ : Euh… oups ? Désolée, c'est vrai que je n'y avais pas pensé. C'est grâce au vent, je l'appelle et il me suffit de me laisser porter.

 _Harold_ : C'est… incroyable !

 _Mérida_ : Montre-nous, allez !

 **Delenya** : Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait assez de place dans cette pièce, peut-être plus tard ? Et les autres, quels superpouvoirs aimeriez-vous avoir ?

 _Anna_ : Sûrement une force surhumaine, pour pouvoir remettre les gens à leur place lorsque c'est nécessaire.

 _Raiponce_ : J'aime déjà beaucoup mon pouvoir car il aide les gens, mais si je pouvais en avoir un autre, ce serait sûrement de lire dans les pensées des autres.

 _Harold_ : Oui, je suis d'accord, ça doit être génial ! Moi aussi je choisirai ça.

 _Mérida_ : J'hésite entre la télépathie et la télékinésie. J'aimerai bien être une Magnéto féminine, c'est vraiment super classe comme pouvoir de pouvoir déplacer les métaux !

 _Elsa_ : J'ai déjà du mal avec mes propres pouvoirs, alors si je devais en choisir un ce serait sûrement l'invisibilité.

 **Delenya** : Je vois. Honnêtement, j'aimerai plutôt avoir des super gadgets que des super pouvoirs. Trêve de bavardage, passons à la question suivante, qui va sûrement vous poser quelques difficultés : quel est votre garçon et quelle est votre fille préférée dans le groupe ?

 _Mérida_ : Impossible ! Je ne veux pas répondre. Je les aime tous, et il m'est impossible de choisir.

 _Raiponce_ : C'est vrai, c'est compliqué comme question ! On est tous très proches, mais d'une façon différente avec certains, tu comprends ? Par exemple, Jack est mon meilleur ami, et pourtant j'adore Harold plus que tout et je ne peux pas dire que je préfère l'un ou l'autre.

 _Jack_ : Tout à fait d'accord, c'est trop compliqué.

 _Anna_ : Question suivante, s'il vous plaît !

 **Delenya** : D'accord, j'abandonne pour cette fois ! Une question plutôt nostalgique, quel est votre meilleur souvenir ensemble ?

 _Harold_ : Oula…

 _Anna_ : Il y en a tellement !

 _Elsa_ : J'ai peut-être une idée…

 _Mérida_ : Vas-y ma belle, raconte !

 _Elsa_ : Eh bien, cette fois où on était allé tous ensemble au parc d'attractions du coin, vous vous souvenez ? On avait passé la journée là-bas à faire des manèges et à manger des gaufres au chocolat !

 _Jack_ : Oui, c'est vrai que c'était une super journée. Mérida avait hurlé pendant tout le grand huit, c'était énorme !

 _Mérida_ : N'importe quoi ! Et je te rappelle que tu n'arrêtais pas de sursauter dans le train fantôme.

 _Anna_ : On avait pris pleins de photos et un gros monsieur déguisé en licorne était venu en faire une avec nous, c'était plutôt étrange ahah !

 _Raiponce_ : C'est vrai que c'était une super journée. Même s'il y en a eu beaucoup d'autres.

 _Harold_ : Oh que oui ! * _il se met à sourire_ *

 **Delenya** : Ce sont vraiment de beaux souvenirs qu'il faut garder. Je continue avec un autre dilemme : quel est le plus important pour vous, la famille ou les amis ?

 _Jack_ : J'imagine qu'on n'a pas le droit de répondre les deux ?

 _Raiponce_ * _en réfléchissant_ * : Et si certains de nos amis sont en fait notre famille, comment on fait ? On les considère comme des amies ou comme de la famille ?

 _Anna_ : C'est vrai que pour nous, c'est assez compliqué. On est quoi, amies ? Cousines ? Sœurs ? Voisines de palier ?

 _Elsa_ : Voisines de palier me semble adéquat. * _elle se met à rire_ * Je dirai que ce sont les amis, si l'on considère que vous êtes mes amies autant que ma famille… cette question me perturbe beaucoup.

 _Harold_ : Les amis, sans hésiter. Je n'ai pas beaucoup eu la chance de connaître ma famille, même celle qui me reste.

* _Mérida lui lance un regard désolé_ *

 _Mérida_ : Sans doute la famille, car je ferai tout pour mes petits frères, même si je considère que ces cinq andouilles font également partie de ma famille.

* _Ils lancent tous un « mooooooooh » général avant de l'étouffer dans un énorme câlin_ *

 _Jack_ : Je pense que les deux sont importants. Lorsqu'on sait qui sont nos vrais amis, ils deviennent aussi important que notre famille, du moins à mon avis.

 _Raiponce_ : Je suis d'accord avec ce que Jack dit.

 **Delenya** : C'est vrai que vous avez tous une amitié très proche et vraiment belle. Je dois dire que je vous admire beaucoup, c'est dur de garder une si belle amitié sans que cela n'explose. La prochaine question reste un peu sur le thème de l'amitié, et vous allez devoir vous y mettre à plusieurs : comment décririez-vous vos amis ? Je pense que l'on va y aller un par un….

 _Mérida_ : Cons.

 **Delenya** : Hum… C'était destiné à qui ?

 _Mérida_ : Tous. Cons, mais gentils bien sûr.

* _Jack lui fait une savonnette pour se venger_ *

 **Delenya** : Commençons par Mérida, tient.

 _Jack_ : Têtue. Extrêmement têtue, un vrai caractère de cochon !

 _Raiponce_ : Sarcastique aussi.

 _Harold_ : Et très très chiante surtout. Et encore plus le matin, lorsqu'elle vient de se lever, et que ses cheveux partent dans tous les sens.

 _Anna_ : M'en parle pas… Mérida au réveil, c'est un vrai dragon en furie, haleine comprise. * _tous rigolent, sauf la principale concernée_ *

 _Elsa_ : C'est pas totalement faux. Mais elle est aussi dévouée, et adorable dès qu'on a besoin d'elle.

 _Jack_ : Et très courageuse.

 _Mérida_ : Eh ben ! Cinq minutes pour recevoir un adjectif gentil, merci les copains !

 **Delenya** : Oh ne t'en fais pas Mérida, on va aussi s'occuper des autres. Tient, on va continuer avec Elsa.

 _Harold_ : Toujours prête à aider les autres.

 _Mérida_ : Beaucoup trop intelligente pour moi… les notes de cette fille sont plus hautes que le QI de certains.

 _Raiponce_ : Fleur bleue, et sensible aussi.

 _Anna_ : Ça c'est vrai ! Même devant un film, dès qu'une scène émouvante passe, on peut être sûre qu'elle va lâcher une larme !

 _Elsa_ : N'importe quoi ! * _elle sourit en admettant que c'est vrai_ *

 _Jack_ : Trop renfermée sur elle-même.

* _un regard passe entre Elsa et Jack_ *

 _Anna_ : Ah, et trop lunatique aussi ! Avec ma sœur, c'est bonheur une seconde, colère la deuxième et tristesse la troisième.

 _Elsa_ : Ca, c'est entièrement faux.

 _Anna_ : Oooh, arrête ! Tu changes plus souvent d'humeur que de soutif !

* _tout le monde se met à rire, pendant qu'Elsa bougonne dans son coin_ *

 **Delenya** : Aller, on passe aux garçons : Harold !

 _Raiponce_ : Ingénieux, et intelligent.

 _Jack_ : Catastrophe ambulante.

 _Anna_ : Toujours gentil avec tout le monde, même ceux qui ne le méritent pas.

 _Elsa_ : Trop timide, et un peu…

 _Mérida_ : Beaucoup trop naïf ! Et tu te laisses trop marcher sur les pieds, alors que tu es quelqu'un de génial.

* _Harold se met à rougir en entendant ses amis dire cela_ *

 _Raiponce_ : Un peu comme Anna, d'ailleurs.

 **Delenya** : Très bien, alors on passe à Anna !

 _Jack_ : Pleine de vie, toujours en train de sourire à tout le monde.

 _Elsa_ : Mais hyper maladroite. Toutes les cinq minutes à la maison, on entend un gros 'boum' suivi d'un 'AIE !', et on sait qu'Anna s'est cognée quelque part.

 _Anna_ : Je tiens à dire que ceci est complètement faux.

 _Harold_ : Elle est toujours gentille avec tout le monde, et elle cherche toujours à aider les autres comme elle peut.

 _Mérida_ : Très nulle en escalade aussi. Et ça ne s'améliore pas !

* _Anna lui tire la langue*_

 **Delenya** : Allez, à Jack maintenant !

 _Mérida_ : C'est un insupportable bordélique ambulant.

 _Harold_ : Et même s'il est parfois drôle à en mourir de rire, il est parfois tellement lourd qu'on préfère l'oublier.

 _Jack_ : Je suis vraiment touché, vraiment. Faux-frère !

 _Anna_ : Il est toujours là pour nous, pour moi. Dès que quelque chose ne va pas, il trouve toujours un moyen de nous réconforter et de nous redonner le sourire.

 _Elsa_ : Et il est très attachant.

 _Raiponce_ : Et borné, aussi. Je le connais par cœur, et quand il veut quelque chose, il fait tout pour y parvenir !

 **Delenya** : Et on termine par notre jolie blonde, Raiponce.

 _Jack_ : D'une gentillesse incomparable, même avec les crétins de première. Et elle sait nous remettre dans le droit chemin quand on part en vrille.

 _Mérida_ : Créative, dès qu'on a besoin d'une idée, c'est sur elle qu'il faut compter.

 _Elsa_ : Et positive aussi. Cette fille est une machine à sourire ambulante.

 _Harold_ : Et elle est aussi très têtue. Et bavarde, tout le temps !

 _Raiponce_ : Ah non, c'est totalement faux.

 _Anna_ : Tu rigoles ? Dès fois, on t'entend parler pendant des heures avec ton lézard pendant que tu peins, à croire que tu perds la tête !

 _Raiponce_ : Je vous l'ai déjà dit, c'est un caméléon. Et lui, contrairement à vous, il m'écoute !

 **Delenya** : Eh bien, je vais vous laisser régler vos différents après ça ! En tout cas, merci pour vos réponses à ces questions, cette interview touche maintenant à sa fin.

 _Jack_ : Oh non, déjà ?

 _Mérida_ : J'espère que ça reviendra rapidement !

 **Delenya** : Il y a encore quelques questions en attente, alors ne vous en faites pas pour ça ! Passez de bonnes semaines, les Super Six, et à bientôt !

 _Tous_ : Byyye !

 **Delenya** : Quant à vous, cher public, merci pour votre participation active aux questions de Walt Works ! Si votre question n'est pas encore passée, ne vous en faites pas, cela ne saurait tarder. Si vous souhaitez demander quelque chose à nos amis, posez vos questions dans les reviews ! Je vous remercie de votre écoute et j'espère que cette interview numéro 5 vous aura plu ! Je vous dis à très bientôt pour les coulisses de Walt Works. Delenya, terminée.


	6. Interview 6

**Delenya** : Bonjour et bonsoir à tous ! Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour cette sixième interview des Super Six, nous retro… Harold, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

*ce dernier se tient de façon contorsionnée, avec un pied au niveau de l'oreille*

 _Jack_ : Tu vois que tu n'y arrives pas !

 _Harold_ : Mais quand j'étais petit, j'y arrivais !

 _Jack_ : Tu vas te faire mal, arrête.

 **Delenya** : Je peux présenter mon émission tranquillement, s'il vous plaît ? Et qu'est-ce que tu tentais de montrer d'ailleurs Harold ?

*il se rassoit correctement*

 _Harold_ : Quand j'étais petit, j'arrivais à mettre mes pieds derrière la tête, et Jack ne me crois pas.

*Elsa lève les yeux au ciel, Raiponce rigole*

 **Delenya** : Bon, trêve de bavardage, nos Super Six ont l'air motivés aujourd'hui ! Il y a beaucoup de questions qui attendent, alors ne perdons pas de temps. Pour commencer, un des lecteurs vous demande de décrire votre dimanche parfait.

 _Mérida_ : Pas de parents, pas de petits frères, la musique à fond et aucuns devoirs à terminer. Juste être tranquille sans rien ni personne pour m'embêter !

 _Raiponce_ : Je suis d'accord, aucun devoir pour que je puisse passer la journée à peindre ce qu'il me plaît !

 _Jack_ : Soit un après-midi avec mes amis, soit être chez moi pour pouvoir jouer autant que je veux. Ah oui, et qu'Emma soit chez une de ses copines histoire d'être débarrassé d'elle !

 _Harold_ : Je ne sais pas trop, je passe souvent mes dimanches seul à bricoler, alors pour moi ce serait de sortir pour voir les autres.

 _Elsa_ : Un bon après-midi à lire dans mon coin, et à me reposer en prenant un bon bain chaud ! Et être débarrassée d'Anna pour pouvoir manger MES tablettes de chocolat sans qu'elles ne soient entamées.

 _Anna_ : Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Si elles sont entamées, c'est parce que tu ne te souviens pas de les avoir mangées, c'est tout. Pour répondre à cette question, je ne sais pas trop. J'aime bien pouvoir rester chez moi tranquillement, mais je n'aime pas la solitude, alors je pense que je préfèrerai sortir quelque part avec les autres, genre au cinéma ou juste aller me promener.

 **Delenya** : Je vois ! Question suivante : quel est votre signe astrologique ?

 _Mérida_ : Je crois que je suis Sagittaire, mais je n'en suis pas sûre du tout.

 _Raiponce_ : Oui, tu es Sagittaire. Ma mère est née trois jours après toi et elle l'est. Je suis née le 13 juin, alors c'est Gémeaux pour moi ! Les meilleurs.

 _Jack_ : N'importe quoi ! Les meilleurs sont les Capricornes, c'est bien connu.

 _Anna_ : Poissons pour Elsa et moi.

 _Elsa_ : A ce qu'il parait, les Poissons sont ceux avec le plus fort caractère. Comme quoi, ça ne veut vraiment rien dire !

 _Jack_ : C'est clair, Mérida devrait être Poisson dans ce cas !

 _Harold_ : Vous allez sûrement vous moquer de moi, mais je ne connais pas mon signe astrologique.

 _Raiponce_ : Tu es Taureau je crois.

 _Harold_ : Comment tu le sais ?

 _Raiponce_ : Quand il y a des horoscopes sur Twitter, je regarde toujours ceux qui vous correspondent, parce que ça me fait rire. Et toi, tu es taureau.

 _Harold_ : D'accord, je te fais confiance !

 **Delenya** : Je suis d'accord avec Raiponce, les Gémeaux sont les meilleurs ! Mon avis est tout à fait objectif, bien entendu. Les prochaines questions sont toutes portées sur vos goûts, alors cela devrait être rapide ! Première question, quels sont vos magasins préférés ?

 _Harold_ : Culturaaaa !

 _Elsa_ : Tout à fait d'accord.

 _Raiponce_ : C'est clair ! Même si je déteste y aller, car je finis toujours par y dépenser tout mon argent.

 _Mérida_ : Vous êtes vraiment… étranges. Pour mes vêtements, je vais toujours chez New Yorker et Mango, mais souvent je fais le tour de toutes les boutiques. Je n'ai pas vraiment de préférence.

 _Jack_ : Moi pareil, pour mes vêtements je ne prends pas de marques en particulier ni de magasins d'ailleurs.

 _Harold_ : Je ne m'achète presque jamais de vêtements, mais quand j'en prends je vais souvent chez Celio, parce qu'ils ont un peu de tout.

 _Mérida_ : D'ailleurs, rachète-toi des hauts, ce t-shirt est vraiment ridiculement petit.

 _Harold_ : C'est une perte de temps, le shopping. Et j'ai toujours peur d'acheter des choses que je ne mettrai jamais.

 _Elsa_ : On t'y emmènera, t'inquiète pas ! Je m'habille presque toujours chez Camaïeu et Cache-Cache, parce que je n'aime pas dépenser trop d'argent dans les vêtements.

 _Anna_ : J'adore aussi ces magasins, et je vais souvent chez Lush et chez Sephora pour le maquillage. Même si je ne me maquille pas énormément.

 _Mérida_ : Pot de peinture, va !

 _Anna_ : N'importe quoi ! *elle lui tire la langue*

 **Delenya** : Très bien. La deuxième question est un peu plus scolaire : quel est votre professeur préféré à Walt Works, et quelle est votre matière préférée ?

 _Elsa_ : Bizarrement, j'adore les maths, même si monsieur Ego commence vraiment à me faire détester cette matière. Et j'aime beaucoup l'anglais aussi, parce que je m'en sors plutôt bien !

 _Jack_ : Hum… le sport, ça compte ? Déjà en général, je n'aime vraiment pas les cours. En plus, on a des professeurs absolument affreux, comme Ego en maths ou Yzma pour la chimie. Ça ne me pousse vraiment pas à aimer l'école. Mais on a aussi des profs cool ! Notre prof de français, monsieur Lumière, est hilarant, et j'aime beaucoup Bunnymund même s'il se fout toujours de moi.

 _Mérida_ : Tout le monde se fout toujours de toi, Jack ! J'aime bien l'histoire, même si monsieur Fredricksen est assez… soporifique. Sinon, je n'aime pas vraiment l'école non plus. Même quand j'essaye de travailler, mes notes ne décollent pas et cela ne m'intéresse pas, alors c'est assez compliqué. Et comme professeur, Monsieur Gusteau me fait mourir de rire, et il ne nous a encore jamais collé, alors je dois dire que je l'aime bien.

 _Harold_ : Honnêtement, la matière que j'adore plus que tout cette année, c'est la mécanique !

 _Raiponce_ : J'en étais sûre.

 _Harold_ : Non mais c'est vrai, c'est super ! Un lycée qui fait ça, c'est super rare, et c'est vraiment génial. C'est dommage qu'il n'y ait pas plus d'heures dans la semaine. J'aime bien lire, mais le français n'est pas trop mon truc, sinon je m'en sors très bien en maths et en physique. Et puis, les profs sont plutôt cools, même si certains sont trop stricts.

 _Raiponce_ : M'en parle pas ! Je déteste ce prof de maths, je le hais ! Je n'ai jamais aimé cette matière, et en plus ce prof est horrible. A part ça, j'aime bien le français, et aussi la biologie qui est assez intéressante. Le gros plus de ce lycée, c'est l'option arts plastiques ! Mlle Toothfairy est vraiment adorable, elle est tellement cool avec nous qu'on dirait que c'est une élève.

 _Anna_ : En même temps, elle ne doit avoir que six ou sept ans de plus que nous.

 _Raiponce_ : C'est pas faux.

 _Anna_ : D'ailleurs, tu as l'air de lui plaire Jack !

 _Jack_ : Sérieusement ?

 _Raiponce_ : Tu parles ! La dernière fois que tu nous as accompagné jusqu'à l'atelier, elle nous a dit que c'était « dommage que tu n'aies pas pris l'option arts plastiques cette année ».

 _Jack_ : Vous croyez que c'est possible de demander à changer d'options ?

 _Harold_ : Jack, c'est une prof ! T'es sérieux, mec ?

 _Jack_ : Vingt-trois ans, c'est rien !

 _Mérida_ *en levant les yeux au ciel* : Désespérant…

 _Anna_ : Perso, je préfère les matières scientifiques. J'adore la physique, la chimie, et la bio ! Mais c'est vrai que madame Yzma est vraiment bizarre. Par contre, monsieur Sable est vraiment trop chou !

 _Jack_ : Euh, ouais ? Un petit blond joufflu et muet, c'est chou ?

 _Anna_ : Mais oui ! C'est tellement drôle quand il tente d'expliquer quelque chose de compliqué ! Et je trouve ça bien qu'ils le laissent enseigner même en étant aphone. Et même s'il ne peut pas parler, je comprends tous ses cours, et il s'en sort très bien. Et Bunnymund est aussi super sympa, même s'il m'appelle toujours la « catastrophe ambulante » depuis notre premier cours d'escalade.

 _Elsa_ : En même temps, tu ES une catastrophe ambulante.

 _Anna_ : Je suis juste assez maladroite, ça arrive à tout le monde !

 _Jack_ : Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Tu m'as déjà déboité le nez en faisant de grands gestes avec tes bras !

 _Anna_ : C'est bien ce que je dis, ça peut arriver à tout le monde !

*Jack grogne, pas vraiment convaincu*

 **Delenya** : Très bien, tout ça. Je sens que les deux prochaines questions vont faire débat ! Ketchup, mayonnaise ou moutarde ?

 _Harold_ : Heu… mayonnaise ? Ou ketchup… les deux, on a le droit ?

 _Jack_ : Ketchup ! La mayonnaise, c'est vraiment dégueu.

 _Anna_ : On dit pas que c'est « dégueu », tu n'aimes pas, c'est tout ! Malpoli. Pour moi, c'est mayonnaise ! Avec du poulet et des chips en été, miam !

 _Raiponce_ : Beurk, c'est tellement gras la mayonnaise ! Je préfère largement le ketchup.

 _Elsa_ *de façon ironique* : Oui, parce que le ketchup c'est tellement peu gras et bon pour la santé ! Personnellement, la dernière fois que j'ai mangé de la moutarde, j'ai passé dix minutes à pleurer et à éternuer. Alors je dirais ketchup et mayonnaise.

 _Mérida_ : Fragile ! J'aime les trois, alors les trois. Mais j'ai quand même une préférence pour le ketchup.

 **Delenya** : Okay ! Et enfin, dernière question : pain au chocolat ou chocolatine ?

 _Raiponce_ : Oh, pitié… pas ce débat-là ! C'est pain au chocolat, un point c'est tout !

 _Mérida_ : Mes grands-parents disent chocolatine, mais j'ai toujours dit pain au chocolat. Je trouve que ça sonne beaucoup mieux.

 _Elsa_ : Pareil ! Pain au chocolat.

 _Jack_ : Je suis d'accord.

 _Anna_ : En même temps, qui dit encore chocolatine ? Sans déconner ?

 _Harold_ : Moi ?

 _Anna_ : Nan, sans rire ?

 _Harold_ : Je te promets ! J'ai toujours dit ça, depuis que je suis tout petit.

 _Anna_ : Donc quand tu vas dans une boulangerie, tu demandes « deux chocolatines s'il vous plaît ? »

 _Harold_ : Mais oui, roh !

 _Anna_ : Mais… mais c'est moche !

 _Harold_ : Gné, c'est toi qui es moche !

 **Delenya** : Avant que ce débat ne parte trop loin et qu'ils en viennent aux mains, je vais donc conclure ce sixième volet des interviews à Walt Works ! Comme toujours, j'espère que les réponses de nos héros vous auront plu. N'hésitez pas à poser vos questions dans les commentaires, et si une de vos questions n'a pas encore été posée, elle arrivera dans les prochaines interviews ! Un dernier mot, vous six ?

 _Mérida_ : Merci de nous avoir écoutés raconter notre vie !

 _Elsa_ : A bientôt pour de nouvelles questions et merci de nous suivre !

 _Jack_ : Soyez beaux !

 _Anna_ : Mangez cinq fruits et légumes par jour.

 _Raiponce_ : Le cheval, c'es trop génial.

 _Harold_ : Vous êtes fatigants…

 **Delenya** : Je confirme. Passez une bonne semaine, et à bientôt sur Walt Works ! Delenya, terminé.


	7. Interview 7

_Mérida_ : Bonjour et bonsoir à toutes et à tous !

 _Harold_ : Bienvenue dans ce nouvel épisode des bonus de nous !

 _Mérida_ : Nous sommes de retour.

 _Harold_ : Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour.

 _Mérida_ : Afin de préserver le monde de la dévastation.

 _Harold_ : Afin de rallier tous les peuples à notre nation.

 _Mérida_ : Afin d'écraser l'amour et la vérité !

 _Harold_ : Afin d'étendre notre pouvoir jusqu'à la voie Lactée !

 _Mérida_ : Mérida !

 _Harold_ : Harold !

 _Mérida_ : LA TEAM ROCKET PLUS RAPIDE QUE LA LUMIERE !

 _Harold_ : RENDEZ-VOUS TOUS OU CE SERA LA GUERRE !

 _Jack_ : Miaouss… oui, la guerre ! Expliquez-moi pourquoi c'est moi qui joue Miaouss ?

 **Delenya** : Comme vous pouvez le voir, je n'ai plus aucun contrôle sur cette émission. Faites un don et aidez-moi, ils sont incontrôlables.

 _Anna_ : Ne t'en fais pas Delenya, nous on est sages !

 _Raiponce_ : Pour le moment.

 **Delenya** : Bon, si ces messieurs dames veulent bien s'asseoir correctement, on va pouvoir commencer ! JE disais donc : Bienvenue à toutes et à tous dans ce septième volet des interviews des Super Six ! Je ne vous demande pas si vous allez bien, vous avez l'air en parfaite santé. On passe tout de suite à la première question ! Etes-vous plutôt salé ou sucré ? Et quel est votre plat préféré ?

 _Raiponce_ : Sucré ! Et les crêpes.

 _Jack_ : C'est pas un plat ça ?

 _Raiponce_ : Bien sûr que si, andouille.

 _Jack_ : Tu te calmes tout de suite. Je ne sais pas, je dirais les deux. Et mon plat préféré est la raclette !

 _Elsa_ : C'est le meilleur plat du monde ! Raclette pour moi aussi. Et sinon, je préfère le sucré aussi.

 _Anna_ : Mon plat préféré, ce sont les tagliatelles carbonara. C'est tellement bon ! Et je suis autant salé que sucré.

 _Harold_ : Je préfère le salé, et j'adore les moules-frites.

 _Mérida_ : Beurk ! Dégueu. Le sucré, c'est toute ma vie. Je n'ai pas vraiment de plat préféré, peut-être… je ne sais pas, le risotto ? Aucune idée. J'aime trop la nourriture en général pour avoir à faire un choix.

 **Delenya** : Très bien ! Et Mérida, je partage tout à fait ton avis. La prochaine question est assez compliquée, mais très intéressante. Si vous trouviez la lampe d'un Génie et qu'il vous proposait de réaliser n'importe quel vœu, quel vœu souhaiteriez-vous et pourquoi ?

 _Mérida_ : Oulala…

 _Harold_ : Très compliqué, en effet…

 _Anna_ : Je souhaiterai que l'accident de mes parents ne soit jamais arrivé. Qu'ils n'aient jamais pris ce bateau et qu'ils soient encore là à nos côtés.

 _Elsa_ : Et moi je souhaiterai ne jamais avoir eu mes pouvoirs.

 _Anna_ : Tu n'aimerais pas revoir papa et maman ?

 _Elsa_ : Ils sont partis à cause de moi. Si je n'avais pas eu ces pouvoirs, ils ne seraient jamais partis, et ils seraient encore vivants aujourd'hui.

* _tout le monde garde le silence, mal à l'aise_ *

 _Jack_ : Je souhaiterai vivre libre, sans devoir aller à l'école ou trouver un travail, pouvoir faire tout ce qui me plaît, et rendre heureux les gens.

 _Harold_ : Je reste un peu dans les tons tristes, si je devais rencontrer un Génie je lui demanderai de rencontrer ma mère pour pouvoir lui parler, rien qu'une seule fois. C'est dur d'entendre parler d'une personne qui nous est aussi proche sans jamais l'avoir connue.

* _Mérida pose sa main sur l'épaule d'Harold, il lui sourit_ *

 _Raiponce_ : C'est assez bête, mais j'ai déjà tout ce que j'aime autour de moi. Si je pouvais demander une seule chose, ce serait de réaliser mon rêve, et de voir ces lanternes. Je n'ai rien d'autre à demander.

 _Mérida_ : Pitié, donnez-moi un Génie ! Je souhaiterai avoir une grande maison à la campagne pour faire tout ce que je veux, sans contraintes, sans école. Avec vous tous, éventuellement, mais dans des chambres assez éloignées pour que vous ne m'embêtiez jamais. Et un champ immense pour Angus !

 _Anna_ : C'est vrai que ce serait plutôt cool de vivre tous ensemble. Comme dans Friends !

 _Mérida_ : D'accord, mais je ne veux pas être Rachel.

 _Raiponce_ : Moi je suis Phoebe !

 _Jack_ : Ca, c'est clair ! Moi je serai Joey, parce que je suis le plus beau et le plus drôle.

 _Harold_ : Le plus immature, surtout.

 _Jack_ : Tais-toi, Ross Geller !

 _Harold_ : Je ne suis pas Ross !

 _Elsa_ : Désolée, mais je suis obligée de l'approuver, Harold.

 _Harold_ : D'accord, mais dans ce cas tu es Monica. Et Anna serait Rachel. Ce qui nous laisse…

 _Mérida_ : Chandler. Ça me va, il est très drôle comme personnage, et ça veut dire que je sors avec Elsa. Allez, vient là toi !

* _Elsa s'assoit à côté de Mérida et elles se font un énorme câlin_ *

 **Delenya** : Après cette petite parenthèse sur Friends, nous allons passer à la question suivante : si vous deviez choisir un totem comme animal pour vous représenter, comme les Amérindiens le faisaient autrefois, quel serait votre totem ?

 _Mérida_ : Un ours !

 _Harold_ : Parce que tu ronfles.

 _Mérida_ : NON ! Crétin, va. Parce que je peux être douce et gentille, mais que je peux t'arracher les boyaux si tu me réveilles pendant mon sommeil.

 _Elsa_ : Adorable, vraiment.

 _Anna_ : Je pense que je serai une loutre.

 _Elsa_ * _en riant_ * : Pourquoi une loutre ?

 _Anna_ : Parce que c'est petit et mignon, comme moi !

 _Raiponce_ : Pas au réveil, ça c'est clair. Je pense que je serai, hum… je ne sais pas trop, peut-être… un renard ?

 _Jack_ : WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY !

 _Raiponce_ : J'en étais sûre… Arrête de chanter cette chanson!

 _Jack_ : Perso, je pense que je serai un loup.

 _Elsa_ : Un loup blanc, dans ce cas.

 _Jack_ : Exactement, un loup polaire.

 _Harold_ : Je pense que je serai un… lézard.

 _Jack_ : Parce que c'est petit, vert et furtif ?

 _Harold_ : Je ne suis pas petit, vert et furtif.

 _Jack_ : Parce que ta queue repousse quand on la coupe ?

* _gros silence dans la salle* *Delenya pense à changer de métier_ *

 _Raiponce_ : Je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi beauf que cette blague, Jack.

 **Delenya** : Je te préviens, tu seras censuré au montage !

 _Jack_ : Je n'ai rien dit ! C'est vous qui êtes pervers par ici.

 _Elsa_ : Mais oui, bien sûr. Tu es désespérant, vraiment… Je pense que si j'avais un totem, ce serait une chouette.

 _Raiponce_ : Pourquoi une chouette ?

 _Elsa_ : Parce que c'est chouette, tiens donc.

 _Jack_ : Alors quand je fais des blagues beauf tout le monde m'agresse, mais quand Elsa fait des jeux de mots nuls y'a plus personne pour relever !

 _Harold_ : Tu es notre souffre-douleur, il va falloir t'y faire. En fait, j'ai changé d'avis. Si j'avais un totem, je pense que ce serait un dragon. C'est juste un lézard un peu plus gros.

 _Jack_ : Eh, tu triches ! On n'a pas le droit aux animaux imaginaires !

 _Harold_ : C'est pas dit dans la consigne. Gné !

 **Delenya** : Je ne sais même pas si vous méritez d'être publiés. Vous me fatiguez, vous êtes de vrais bébés. Et en plus, vos blagues sont vaseuses.

 _Mérida_ : Tu comprends maintenant ce que je dois supporter au quotidien.

 **Delenya** : Tient, j'ai une question pour toi d'ailleurs : comment fais-tu pour gérer tes petits frères qui ont l'air si turbulents ?

 _Mérida_ : Tout simplement : pas. C'est une tornade de roux absolument incontrôlable. C'est impossible de gérer ces choses. Mes parents essayent depuis maintenant dix ans, et ils ont abandonné. Je ne peux même pas leur en vouloir ! Ce sont des teignes.

 _Anna_ : Alors que toi, tu es absolument adorable.

 _Mérida_ : Bien sûr que je le suis ! Je te le dis, je ne suis qu'une victime. Ce sont des monstres, on les croirait adorables, mais ils ne le sont pas. Même Nanny McPhee n'arriverait pas à les rendre gentils et obéissants ! Tenez, l'autre jour, ma mère reçoit un appel de la directrice de leur école. Ils avaient refusé de manger de la viande en prétextant le fait qu'ils étaient devenus végétariens, ce qui est totalement faux, et avaient passé tout le repas du midi à imiter le cri des animaux en hurlant malgré les menaces. Ils ont dix ans ! Dix ans et ils sont déjà menacés de finir en heures de colle alors que ça n'existe même pas en CM2. Je te jure, c'est pas une vie.

 **Delenya** : Je suis sûre que tu les aimes quand même.

 _Mérida_ : Bien sûr, ils sont adorables des fois. Mais ce sont des andouilles de première. Ils sont pires que Jack, c'est pour vous dire ! Mais sinon, bien sûr que je les adore. Moi-même, je fais les quatre cent coups avec eux quand j'en ai envie, alors voilà.

 _Raiponce_ : Là où les Dunbroch passent, l'herbe ne repousse pas.

 _Mérida_ : Y'a pas d'herbe dans la salle du trône !

 _Raiponce_ : Hein ?

 _Elsa_ : Moi j'ai compris la référence.

 _Raiponce_ : Ah, pas moi. Expliquez-moi !

 **Delenya** : Tu n'as qu'à regarder Kaamelott, espèce de mécréante. Bon, on va partir sur une dernière question, d'accord ? C'est assez personnel encore une fois : quelle est votre plus grande peur ?

 _Raiponce_ : J'ai terriblement peur des espaces clos. Dès que je suis dans un ascenseur ou dans un endroit confiné, je ne me sens vraiment pas bien et je commence à paniquer. Je tiens beaucoup à ma liberté.

 _Harold_ : Hum, c'est assez gênant, mais j'ai peur des fantômes.

 _Anna_ : Tu crois aux fantômes ?

 _Harold_ : Oui, je sais c'est étrange mais ça me fout vraiment les jetons.

 _Anna_ : Bizarre. Personnellement, ma plus grande peur, c'est la peur du vide. J'ai essayé de faire de l'escalade pour m'en débarrasser, mais il n'y aucun moyen. Même devant un film, s'il y a une vue de haut ou quoi que ce soit, je commence à me sentir mal car j'ai peur de tomber.

 _Jack_ : Ma plus grande phobie est la solitude je pense. Et me faire oublier des gens que j'aime. C'est assez niais, mais si un jour je venais à être seul, j'aurais vraiment du mal à vivre. Ça me fait vraiment très peur.

 _Mérida_ : Moi aussi, j'ai peur de la solitude. Mais j'ai aussi peur de perdre ma liberté. Ça aussi c'est assez étrange, mais j'ai très peur de faire de mauvais choix et de finir par être coincée toute ma vie dans quelque chose qui ne me plaît pas et qui entrave ma liberté.

 _Elsa_ : Ma plus grande peur me vient de ma magie. Mais j'ai aussi peur d'avoir mal.

 _Anna_ : C'est-à-dire ?

 _Elsa_ : Eh bien, que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement, j'ai vraiment peur de la douleur. Peur d'être blessée dans mes sentiments, dans mon cœur, ou de me blesser physiquement. C'est assez handicapant dans certaines situations. Même très handicapant.

 **Delenya** : Je vois. On va donc en rester là pour cette semaine, d'accord ? Merci beaucoup pour vos réponses, les Super Six !

 _Tous_ : De rieeeen !

 **Delenya** : Au revoir vous tous !

 _Tous_ : Byyyye !

 **Delenya** : Je n'ai pas pu commencer mon émission, mais je compte bien la finir par moi-même, alors passez une bonne fin de journée ou de soirée, en espérant que ce nouveau volet des interviews de Walt Works vous ai plu ! Comme toujours, nous vous invitons à poser vos questions dans les commentaires pour les prochaines interviews. En vous souhaitant une très bonne semaine, Delenya, terminé !


	8. Interview 8

**Delenya** : Bonjouuur ou bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! Cette fois-ci, je ne laisserai pas cette bande de dégénérés me voler mon introduction. Ici Delenya pour un huitième épisode des interviews des Super Six ! Nous sommes comme toujours en compagnie de nos amis Harold, Raiponce, Anna, Elsa, Jack et Mérida ! Vous allez bien ?

 _Mérida_ : Non. Je voulais faire l'introduction.

 _Anna_ : Ça va bien.

 _Harold_ : Superbement bien, et toi ?

 **Delenya** : Très très bien, merci Harold. Alors, les questions commencent à bien diminuer, je compte donc sur nos chers lecteurs pour proposer leurs questions dans les commentaires ! Pour ma part, j'en ai quelques-unes en réserve, mais mon imagination a tout de même des limites. On va donc commencer avec une question d'un lecteur ou d'une lectrice, qui est la suivante : quel est votre dessin animé ou votre animé préféré ?

 _Jack_ : Dragon Ball Z ! C'est de loin le meilleur animé de tous les temps.

 _Mérida_ : Tout à fait d'accord !

 _Jack et Anna_ : FUUUUSIOOOON !

* _les deux effectuent la petite chorégraphie de la fusion au fond de la salle_ *

 _Harold_ : J'adore Dragon Ball aussi, mais j'aime bien Avatar, le dernier maître de l'air. Après, comme dessin animé, on parle plutôt de film ou de 'série' en quelque sorte ?

 **Delenya** : Aucune idée, ce n'est pas précisé. On va dire que ça marche pour les deux.

 _Harold_ : Mon dessin animé préféré, c'était Danny Fantôme. Je regardais dès que ça passait à la télé !

 _Elsa_ : Moi aussi ! J'adorais ce dessin animé, c'était tellement génial. Ça, et les Totally Spies. Le dessin animé de mon enfance !

 _Raiponce_ : Le meilleur épisode était celui où elles rencontraient Martin Mystère. Je trouve ça génial les cross-overs entre différents univers, vous ne trouvez pas ?

 _Mérida_ : Déjà, je vous arrête tout de suite. Le meilleur dessin animé restera toujours, et j'insiste sur le mot TOUJOURS : Bob l'Eponge.

 _Raiponce_ : QUIIIII vit dans un ananas au fond de la mer !

 _Mérida_ : Bob l'époooonge caaaarré !

 _Raiponce_ : Qui compte bien y faire carrière ?

 **Delenya** : Et voilà, on est ici que depuis cinq minutes et je ne contrôle déjà plus rien. Pour ce qui est des animés ou des films, sinon ? Quels sont vos préférés ?

 _Anna_ : Les Mew Mew Power ! Et les Winx, même si ce n'est pas vraiment un animé. On passait des heures à les regarder en boucle avec Elsa quand on était petites.

 _Elsa_ : Et on se battait toujours pour faire Flora, tu te souviens ?

 _Anna_ : Oh que oui ! J'avais pleuré un sacré nombre de fois à cause de ça d'ailleurs.

 _Harold_ : Ah bah bravo. Tu n'as pas honte, Elsa ? Faire pleurer ta sœur comme ça !

 _Elsa_ : On ne rigole pas avec les Winx, mon cher Harold. Et Flora était ma préférée, elle me revenait de droit.

 _Anna_ : C'était ma préférée aussi ! J'avais autant de droits que toi pour la faire.

 _Elsa_ : Mais je suis l'aînée, alors on respecte ses aînés ainsi que ses désirs.

 _Anna_ : On est nées à dix minutes de différence ! Tu es incroyable.

 _Elsa_ : Je sais. Il n'empêche que le meilleur film d'animation est 'le Roi et Moi'.

 _Mérida_ : Les musiques sont tellement géniales ! J'adore aussi 'Excalibur, l'épée magique'. La chanson des dragons est vraiment trop drôle.

 _Jack_ : On la chantait toujours dès qu'on regardait le film avec Harold, tu te souviens ?

 _Harold_ : Oh que oui, j'en ai un souvenir assez mitigé. D'ailleurs, tu chantes toujours aussi faux.

 _Raiponce_ : J'aime beaucoup l'Age de Glace, aussi. Même si je trouve que les derniers ne sont plus vraiment drôles par rapport aux premiers films.

 **Delenya** : Vous avez de très bons goûts en dessins animés, je suis fière de vous. La prochaine question est un peu spéciale, mais quelle est votre phrase favorite ? Phrase ou expression, je suppose.

 _Mérida_ : On rigole, on rigole, mais on voit pas le fond du bol !

 _Raiponce_ : Tu m'énerves avec cette phrase. Tu la dis tout le temps alors que ça ne veut rien dire. Je ne pense pas avoir de phrase ou d'expression favorite. J'ai des tics de langages, par exemple je répète souvent les mots 'en fait' quand j'explique quelque chose, mais pas de phrase à proprement parler.

 _Jack_ : Je n'en ai aucune idée. Est-ce qu'une citation ça va aussi ? Je ne sais pas trop, il n'y a pas de phrase que je dis souvent.

 _Anna_ : Pareil pour moi, je n'ai pas trop d'idée là tout de suite.

 _Elsa_ : Je ne sais pas trop non plus, il y a beaucoup de citations que j'aime beaucoup mais je ne sais pas si cela répondrait à la question.

 **Delenya** : Très bien, alors on va passer celle-ci pour le moment et attendre plus d'informations sur le sujet. Cher lecteur qui a posé cette question, nous avons besoin de plus de précision ! La prochaine est très précise puisqu'il s'agit d'un débat : Samsung ou IPhone ?

 _Harold_ : Xperia.

 _Anna_ : D'accord, toi t'es vraiment bizarre. IPhone pour moi !

 _Elsa_ : Ni l'un ni l'autre. La batterie ne tient jamais, et c'est affreusement soulant. Même si j'ai quand même un IPhone.

 _Mérida_ : Samsung, l'IPhone est beaucoup trop chiant. Pardon pour le vocabulaire ! Mais même pour écouter de la musique, il faut passer par ITunes etc, c'est beaucoup trop prise de tête. Je préfère de loin mon petit Samsung.

 _Jack_ : Team IPhone, désolé.

 _Raiponce_ : Pareil pour moi ! En plus, c'est super dur de trouver une belle coque de téléphone quand on a un Samsung. Au moins, nous, on a des coques assorties !

* _Raiponce et Jack sortent leurs téléphones pour nous montrer leurs coques Game Of Thrones, portant les blasons des Lannister et des Stark_ *

 **Delenya** : Je vois je vois… ensuite, une question un peu plus magique : quel est votre conte de fée ou légende préférée ?

 _Elsa_ : J'ai toujours adoré l'histoire du Casse-Noisette, ma mère nous la lisait toujours avant d'aller dormir.

 _Anna_ : Oh oui ! C'était toujours notre conte préféré.

 _Raiponce_ : Ma mère me lisait le lac des Cygnes. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu l'écouter en boucles !

 _Harold_ : Je n'ai jamais trop aimé les contes. Le seul qui m'ait vraiment marqué, c'est Hansel et Gretel, parce que j'avais peur de la sorcière quand j'étais petit.

 _Jack_ : Fragile ! Pour ma part, ma mère est une grande fan du Magicien d'Oz, alors j'y ai eu le droit des milliers de fois quand j'étais petit, et Emma aussi d'ailleurs.

 _Mérida_ : Ma légende préférée est une légende écossaise que ma mère me racontait avant d'aller dormir. C'était l'histoire d'un roi qui avait quatre fils, et qui avait décidé de partager son royaume également entre ses quatre enfants. Mais l'un d'eux, qui se nommait Mor'du, voulait être le seul au pouvoir, et envoya son royaume vers la guerre et la destruction. Après être allé voir une sorcière pour augmenter sa puissance, il fut transformé en un ours gigantesque et effrayant, en perdant peu à peu son humanité. La légende raconte qu'il se trouverait toujours dans les forêts de l'Ecosse, tuant les inconnus qui passeraient près de sa tanière.

 _Anna_ : C'est… plutôt effrayant, je dois dire.

 **Delenya** : Oui, en effet. Je crois que les enfants ne devaient pas très bien dormir en Ecosse avec de telles histoires ! Comme vous avez tous répondu, on va passer aux dernières questions : quels sont vos groupes, chanteurs et chanteuses préférés, et quelle est votre chanson préférée ? On va commencer par les groupes, tient.

 _Mérida_ : FALL OUT BOY !

 _Jack_ : Faut pas crier comme ça, sale tarée va ! Mais sinon, oui. Fall Out Boy est un groupe super.

 _Harold_ : J'aime bien les vieux groupes, comme U2 ou Queen, enfin j'aime bien les vieilles chansons en général. Et pour du plus récent, je dois dire que les Twenty One Pilots font du super boulot !

 _Elsa_ : Bon, je n'en suis pas vraiment fière… mais j'ai eu une grosse période One Direction. Voilà, c'est dit.

 _Jack_ : Non. Elsa, pas toi ! Pitié, dis-moi que c'est faux !

 _Elsa_ : Je sais, c'est tragique. Mais ils font vraiment de bonnes chansons !

 _Raiponce_ : Ah, enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend.

 _Jack_ : J'y crois pas… vous êtes désespérantes. Vous me décevez vraiment, les filles.

 _Raiponce_ : Globalement, j'aime tous les genres de musique. Alors j'aime un peu tous les groupes. Panic at the disco, Twenty one pilots, enfin bref, tout ce que tout le monde connaît globalement.

 _Anna_ : Je suis une énorme fan de Simple Plan et de Green Day, toutes leurs chansons sont vraiment géniales !

 _Mérida_ : Green Day ! Check, ma poule !

* _elles passent deux minutes à faire un check bien trop élaboré pour que je vous le décrive_ *

 **Delenya** : Bon, maintenant : chanteur ou chanteuse ! Qui sont vos préférés ?

 _Elsa_ : Ed Sheeran et Sia. Ils sont tellement talentueux, et leurs textes sont très beaux. J'adore tout ce qu'ils font ! Je rêverai de pouvoir les voir un jour.

 _Raiponce_ : Tout comme Elsa, j'adore Ed Sheeran plus que tout car il fait des chansons magnifiques et qu'il a une voix absolument extraordinaire ! D'ailleurs, son dernier album est parfait. J'aime beaucoup James Bay aussi, j'attends avec impatience qu'il sorte un nouvel album. Et niveau chanteuse, j'aime bien Adèle et Lana Del Rey.

 _Jack_ : Je ne sais pas trop, je n'écoute pas vraiment d'artiste en particulier. Sinon, je dirais Justin Timberlake, j'adore sa chanson 'Can't stop the feeling' même si elle me reste dans la tête pendant une semaine après. J'aime bien Katy Perry aussi, enfin ça dépend des chansons.

 _Mérida_ : Katy Perry ne sait même pas chanter sans playback !

 _Raiponce_ : N'importe quoi, elle sait très bien chanter sans !

 _Mérida_ : M'ouais, j'attends de voir ça. Pour ma part, ma chanteuse préférée est Pink, elle mériterait bien plus de succès car elle a une voix magique. Et comme chanteur, j'adore Bruno Mars ! Ce gars donne la pêche, il écrit des chansons qui seront encore connues d'ici cinquante ans, j'en suis certaine !

 _Harold_ : Hey, c'est mon chanteur préféré Bruno Mars !

 _Mérida_ : Trop tard, fallait répondre avant.

 _Harold_ : Tu m'énerves. Je reste sur Bruno Mars quand même parce qu'il fait des musiques géniales, et comme chanteuse je ne sais pas trop… je n'en connais pas beaucoup, en fait. Je n'écoute pas souvent de musique.

 _Mérida_ : D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas comment tu fais ! Je passe ma vie avec des écouteurs.

 _Anna_ : Ça, on le sait ! Dès qu'on essaye de te parler, il faut hurler pour que tu daignes retirer un de tes écouteurs. Sinon, je dois bien l'avouer : j'aime beaucoup Justin Bieber. Je trouve qu'il fait des chansons encore meilleures au fil des années.

 _Jack_ : Ce que j'apprends aujourd'hui ne me fait pas plaisir du tout, vous savez ? Et ensuite quoi, vous étiez fan d'Aqua aussi ? Sans rire…

 _Anna_ : Roh, mais tu vas te taire ! C'est de la très bonne musique, c'est toi qui n'a aucun goût. Sinon, j'aime beaucoup les chanteuses comme Beyonce ou Rihanna. Ce sont de bonnes bases qui ne pourront jamais nous décevoir, d'après moi.

 **Delenya** : C'est une façon de voir les choses. Bon, on va essayer de terminer rapidement pour être dans le timing. Dernière question, donc, quelle est votre chanson préférée ?

 _Harold_ : Bohemian Rhapsody de Queen, sans hésitation.

 _Jack_ : Un peu vieux jeu, mais j'adore Let it be des Beatles.

 _Mérida_ : Oulala, vous remontez loin ! On va partir sur Thunderstruck de AC/DC. J'ai hérité des goûts musicaux de mon père.

 _Elsa_ : Fireflies de Owl City.

 _Harold_ : J'adore cette musique !

 _Anna_ : Huuum… je n'ai pas vraiment de chanson préférée. J'aime beaucoup Uptown Funk de Bruno Mars car elle me met toujours de bonne humeur.

 _Raiponce_ : Je dirai que c'est Vivo per lei, d'Andrea Bocelli. C'est vraiment le genre de musique éternelle que tout le monde aime.

 **Delenya** : Très bien ! Waouh, c'était une émission un peu plus longue que les autres. Je vous remercie pour vos réponses, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et que ça vous a plu à vous aussi les lecteurs ! Les Super Six ? Un petit mot pour la fin ?

 _Mérida_ : Ecoutez Fall Out Boy.

 _Raiponce_ : Et Ed Sheeran !

 **Delenya** : Et vous, quelle est votre chanson préférée ? Dites-le nous dans les commentaires ! Et surtout, n'oubliez pas de poser vos questions à nos héros pour les prochaines interviews ! En attendant, je vous souhaite une très bonne semaine et vous dis à très bientôt pour de nouvelles questions et de nouvelles aventures. Delenya, terminé !


	9. Interview 9

**ATTENTION** **: Message de prévention pour ceux n'ayant pas vu la saison 6 de Game of Thrones dans son intégralité, je vous conseille de passer votre chemin si vous ne souhaitez pas être spoilé. C'est à vos risques et périls.**

* * *

 **Delenya** : Bonjour à toutes et à tous et bienvenue dans un nouveau volet des interviews de Walt Works ! Cela faisait bien longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas réunis, et je pense que nous sommes tous très heureux de vous retrouver.

 _Mérida_ : Ça, c'est clair !

 _Raiponce_ : J'ai l'impression que ça fait des siècles qu'on ne s'est pas vus pour quelques questions.

 _Jack_ : J'ai hâte de voir qu'est-ce qu'on nous a demandé de nouveau !

 **Delenya** : Et je peux vous dire qu'il y a des tonnes de questions intéressantes! Je ne crois pas pouvoir toutes les poser durant cette interview, alors on ferait mieux de commencer : vous êtes prêts, les Super Six ?

 _Anna_ : Toujours !

 **Delenya** : Alors voici donc notre première question du jour : quel est votre jeu de société préféré ?

 _Tous_ : LE TROU DU CUL !

 _Jack_ : On passe notre vie à jouer aux cartes, que ce soit au foyer, chez nous, dehors, peu importe.

 _Elsa_ : D'ailleurs, c'est tout le temps moi qui gagne.

 _Harold *en riant*_ : Mais oui bien sûr, on y croit !

 _Anna_ : Qui a fini trouduc' pendant les huit parties d'affilée la dernière fois ?

 _Elsa_ : C'était une mauvaise journée, je n'étais pas au maximum de mes performances. Mais d'habitude, c'est toujours moi qui gagne. J'aime bien tous les jeux de société sinon, les jeux de plateau, les cartes, mais pas de jeux trop compliqués.

 _Mérida_ : Pareil ! Et j'adore le Monopoly aussi, même si je suis une très mauvaise perdante.

 _Harold_ : C'est clair. Ne jamais gagner à un jeu de société avec Mérida Dunbroch, c'est la phrase que je me répète chaque matin pour rester en vie !

 _Mérida lui donne un coup de poing dans l'épaule_ *

 _Anna_ : Vous allez vous moquer de moi, mais j'aime bien jouer au Scrabble.

 _Raiponce_ : Oh, vraiment ? Quel genre de Scrabble, dis-nous ? * _lance un regard sous-entendu_ *

 _Anna_ : Comment ça quel genre de… roooh, mais t'es sérieuse ! On parle de jeux de société là !

 _Raiponce_ : M'oui, si tu le dis. Personnellement, je préfère les jeux de cartes. J'adore le Uno, on y joue tout le temps pendant l'été !

 _Jack_ : Pareil, et le Jungle Speed aussi.

 _Harold_ : J'aurais bien répondu Jungle Speed aussi, mais la dernière fois qu'on y a joué, Raiponce m'a arraché la main en récupérant le totem. C'est un jeu de société beaucoup trop dangereux.

 **Delenya** : Je suis d'accord, ce jeu est beaucoup trop violent. On va donc passer à la question suivante, cette fois-ci, quel est votre jeu vidéo préféré ?

 _Harold_ : Zelda !

 _Mérida_ : Lequel ?

 _Harold_ : Tous sans aucune exception. Même si j'ai adoré Twilight Princess.

 _Anna_ : J'adore jouer aux Sims, je pourrais passer ma vie là-dessus !

 _Elsa_ : A chaque fois qu'on joue toutes les deux, on passe des heures et des heures à créer nos personnages et à faire des maisons gigantesques !

 _Raiponce_ : Je n'aime pas trop les Sims, je trouve ça trop long… d'ailleurs je ne suis pas vraiment fan de jeux vidéo, mais j'aime bien y jouer quand on est tous ensemble ! Mario Kart, Just Dance, tous ces jeux-là.

 _Jack_ : Mon jeu préféré de tous les temps restera The Last of Us. Et Pokémon, mais ça, c'est hors classement tellement c'est génial.

 _Mérida_ : Je joue à pas mal de jeux mais je n'en ai pas de préféré, j'aime bien les jeux d'actions, de voiture, les Sims aussi, je joue à tout et n'importe quoi. Et mes petits frères me contaminent aussi avec toutes leurs consoles, donc ça ne m'aide pas à me concentrer sur mes devoirs.

 _Jack_ : M'ouais, vieille excuse !

 **Delenya** : Très bien ! J'aime bien les jeux vidéo aussi, même si j'aimerai avoir assez de temps pour y jouer un peu plus sans culpabiliser. Prochaine question sur votre série préférée ( _et désolée pour les lecteurs qui ne regardent pas la série!_ ) quel est votre personnage préféré de Game of Thrones, et pourquoi ?

 _Elsa_ : Mon personnage préféré est Tyrion ! Il est intelligent, drôle, et il a toujours une super réplique à dire. Il a vécu tellement de choses mauvaises et a subi tellement de moqueries et de méchancetés, venant même de sa propre famille, je trouve qu'il a une super histoire et qu'il est génial.

 _Jack_ : J'adore Cersei, car elle est surpuissante et prête à tout. Je suis presque sûre que dans la prochaine saison, elle n'aura plus aucune pitié pour personne ! J'ai vraiment hâte.

 _Anna_ : J'aime beaucoup Jon Snow, tout d'abord parce qu'il est plutôt pas mal, mais surtout parce qu'il est celui qui suit la meilleure évolution. Au départ, je le trouvais chiant, et maintenant c'est le roi du Nord. Badass !

 _Raiponce_ : Je suis déçue qu'aucun de vous n'ait répondu Daenerys. Elle est belle, forte, elle a trois dragons, et elle réussit toujours à s'en sortir. En plus, j'aime beaucoup l'actrice qui l'interprète parce qu'elle est vraiment charismatique.

 _Mérida_ : Hum… je pense que mes personnages préférés sont Ygritte et Jaime. Ygritte parce qu'elle était toujours drôle, forte, et qu'elle est morte d'une façon bien trop affreuse, et Jaime parce qu'il est un personnage super une fois qu'on apprend à le connaître.

 _Harold_ : Il a poussé un gamin de neuf ans d'une tour parce qu'il a été surpris en train de coucher avec sa sœur jumelle ?

 _Mérida_ : Roooh, tout de suite les grands mots !

 _Harold_ : Je suis comme Elsa, mon personnage préféré est Tyrion, pour les mêmes raisons. Et Margaery aussi, parce qu'elle était sournoise, intelligente, et surtout magnifique.

 _Mérida_ : Et morte.

 _Harold_ : Oui, aussi.

 **Delenya** : J'espère qu'aucun lecteur ne sera malencontreusement spoilé à cause de vous ! Vous avez hâte de voir la prochaine saison ?

 _Jack_ : Bien sûr ! On a déjà tout prévu !

 **Delenya** : Comment ça ?

 _Mérida_ : Les épisodes passent à la télé les lundis soirs en version originale sous-titrée, alors tous les lundis soirs, rendez-vous chez moi avec des pizzas pour les regarder !

 _Anna_ : THE KING IN THE NOOOORTH !

 **Delenya** : Oui, d'accord Anna. Bref, question suivante! Si vous aviez la possibilité de vous rendre invisible le temps d'une journée, que feriez-vous ?

 _Jack_ : C'est évident, non ?

 _Mérida_ : Sale pervers !

 _Jack_ : T'es sérieuse ou quoi ? Je voulais aller piquer les desserts extra géniaux que les profs ont à la cantine ! On finit avec des pommes alors qu'eux ont des gâteaux au chocolat, je trouve ça inadmissible.

 _Mérida_ : M'oui, rattrape-toi va.

 _Jack_ : Et éventuellement observer l'entraînement des pom-pom girl d'un peu plus près. Mais jamais je n'oserai aller dans les vestiaires des filles! Imagine que je réapparaisse d'un seul coup, je suis bon pour une mort douloureuse et certaine. Et puis, je ne pense que ce soit vraiment cool de faire ça.

 _Harold_ : Pas la peine de te défendre tu sais, on te croit ! Franchement, je ne sais pas trop. J'irai sans doute faire peur aux gens, ça peut être marrant.

 _Raiponce_ : Ça doit être affreux ! Entendre une voix et ne pas savoir d'où elle vient, ni qui parle. Je pense que j'en profiterai pour passer la journée dans la salle d'arts plastiques et peindre tranquillement avec tout le matériel à ma disposition.

 _Anna_ : Tu es… vraiment bizarre. Personnellement, je ferai comme Jack : j'en profiterai pour faire un petit tour à l'entraînement de football américain, ou à celui de natation tient. Ariel m'a raconté qu'Eric n'était pas mal du tout !

 _Elsa_ : Non non non ! Eric est chasse gardée, par Ariel justement ! Tu le sais très bien.

 _Anna_ : Roh, je ne fais que regarder ! Il n'y a rien de mal à regarder dans l'assiette des autres tant qu'on ne pique pas dedans.

 _Elsa_ : Si tu le dis ! Personnellement, j'en profiterai pour sécher une journée de cours et aller me balader tranquillement quelque part. Et pousser des gens en faisant croire que quelqu'un d'autre l'a fait.

 _Mérida_ : Elsa l'esprit frappeur, j'adore ça ! Je te suivrai et on ferait tomber les gens ensemble. Et je ferai tourner en bourrique mes petits frères, pour une fois. Ce serait une revanche bien méritée. Oh ! Et j'en profiterai aussi pour écrire n'importe quoi au tableau d'Ego, pour me venger de toutes les heures de colle qu'il m'a mis injustement.

 _Jack_ : Injustement ? Tu es sûre de cela ?

 _Mérida_ : Dis-donc, ce n'est pas toi qui as fini avec quatre heures de colle un samedi matin parce que tu avais baillé pendant qu'il parlait ?

 _Jack_ : Hum… c'est pas faux.

 **Delenya** : Ahlala, votre professeur de maths a vraiment l'air adorable. Passons donc à la question suivante, dans quel pays rêvez-vous d'aller ?

 _Jack_ : J'adorerai aller en Australie ! Ça a l'air magnifique, même s'il y a toutes les créatures les plus dangereuses du monde là-bas. Et j'aimerai beaucoup aller au Japon ou au Canada aussi. Et voir les chutes du Niagara ! Et… ouah, il y a tellement d'endroits où j'aimerai aller… comme on ne part pas souvent en vacances avec ma mère, c'est assez difficile de voyager loin. Mais cette année, on part en colo à la plage avec Harold, ça va être top.

 _Harold_ : Ça c'est clair ! Mon père me traîne toujours aux quatre coins du monde avec ses voyages d'affaire, donc j'ai de la chance d'avoir pu voir pas mal de pays. Mais sinon, j'aimerai bien visiter les pays nordiques, c'est pour cela que j'ai hâte de partir sur cette île dont m'a parlé mon père la dernière fois !

 _Elsa_ : J'adorerai visiter les pays d'Amérique du Sud, et voir les temples incas, aztèques, c'est une histoire et des civilisations que je trouve très intéressantes. J'adore voyager pour apprendre de nouvelles choses !

 _Anna_ : Par contre, pense à prendre ta crème solaire ! Ce ne sont pas des pays pour ta peau, ça.

 _Elsa_ : Cette ville est déjà trop ensoleillée pour moi alors qu'il y pleut la majeure partie du temps, donc dans tous les cas, je n'ai pas trop le choix ! Tant pis, je me cacherai sous quinze couches de crème solaire, ça empêchera peut-être les moustiques de me piquer aussi !

 _Raiponce_ : Si seulement ! Je pense que mon plus grand rêve serait d'aller au Japon. Ça a l'air d'être un pays vraiment superbe, et les gens ont l'air si gentils… et la nourriture délicieuse ! Dès que j'aurai l'argent et l'âge pour y aller, j'y foncerai.

 _Mérida_ : Personnellement, j'aimerai faire le tour des Etats-Unis en voiture. Prendre une tente avec moi, visiter chaque état les uns après les autres, ça doit vraiment être une super expérience ! Je pense qu'à plusieurs, ça doit être quelque chose à vivre.

 _Anna_ : Hum… je n'ai pas visité beaucoup de pays, mais il y a beaucoup d'endroits que j'aimerai visiter. Moi aussi, j'aime apprendre des choses, et découvrir de nouveaux endroits ! L'Inde, le Japon, la Chine, l'Australie, l'Egypte… tous les pays d'Amérique du Sud aussi, et le Canada pourquoi pas… l'Angleterre aussi, même s'il pleut beaucoup là-bas. L'Europe en général, en fait.

 _Harold_ : Même le Liechtenstein ?

 _Anna_ : Le… quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ?

 _Harold_ : Une principauté, entre la Suisse et l'Autriche je crois.

 _Anna_ : Tu connais vraiment des choses bizarres, tu sais !

 _Harold_ : Ça reste de la culture !

 _Jack_ : Je ne connaissais pas l'existence de cette principauté avant ce jour, et très honnêtement, cela ne va pas changer grand-chose à ma vie.

 _Harold_ : Très bien, bande de mécréants sans culture !

 **Delenya** : Bon, on va s'arrêter là avant de lancer un nouveau débat un peu lourd sur le Liechtenstein. Ce qui ne serait sûrement pas long, puisque visiblement, cinquante pour cent des gens ici ne savaient pas ce que c'était il y a dix minutes. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée ou de soirée à tous, et j'espère que cette petite interview vous aura fait plaisir !

 _Anna_ : Et surtout, n'oubliez pas de nous poser d'autres questions !

 _Elsa_ : Toujours plus de questions.

 _Jack_ : Et encore des questions, surtout !

 **Delenya** : Je vous dis à très bientôt pour d'autres interviews des Super Six et pour la suite de leurs aventures ! Delenya, terminé.

 _faire un Scrabble_ : petite explication, c'est un petit truc marrant perso, quand quelqu'un parle de "faire un Scrabble" cela peut vouloir dire "avoir des rapports sexuels avec quelqu'un". J'aime l'humour lourd.


End file.
